New Beginning
by StormLover
Summary: Heartbroken, Ororo decides to take some time away from the team and from Logan, leaving them behind. Logan seeks her out only to discover her secret which sets in motion a rollercoaster of changes for the couple and the team. Story includes a few OCs. Rating changed due to language and action in later chapters. ROLO pairing. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ororo stood looking over her room, struggling for the millionth time with her decision to leave the X-Men. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the drop of water on her hand. Wiping her face, she thought back to her conversation with Charles earlier that day.

"Charles, there is no other option. Either I leave or continue to put the team and the students at risk," she replied, looking out the window that provided the Professor with a magnificent view of the grounds.

"I understand. I do not agree with your solution but I understand," he replied, "How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes," she replied, turning to face him, the weather outside turning from sunny to gloomy, reflecting the mood of its mistress. Wiping her eyes with a tissue offered by her mentor, Ororo turned back to the window and with the wave of her hand, corrected the weather.

"I wish there was another way," he said, taking her hand in his and looking up at her.

"So do I but I feel this is what's best for all involved," she replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek, preparing to leave.

"One last question, Ororo," Charles began. She stopped and turned toward him.

"Does he know?"

"No and right now, I would like to keep it that way."

Done packing, she zipped the bag and picked it up, heading for the door. She stepped out into the hall, gently closing the door behind her. Moving through the halls like a thief in the night, she made her way to the garage. Though she knew her friends would be angry with her sudden departure, Ororo felt it would be easier on herself as well as the team. But she was wrong.

The truth was, she didn't want to face all of the people who she knew would argue with her decision and try as the Professor had, to make her change her mind. As their faces flashed in her mind, the tears started falling again. Remy, Rogue, Kitty, Hank, Bobby, Kurt, Charles, Scott, Jean, Logan.

She wiped her eyes angrily at the thought of the person who was the reason for her hasty departure. _Stay focused_, she told herself, opening the door that lead to the garage.

_Damn_, she thought spying the one person she really didn't want to see.

Logan, dressed in a white tee and jeans, stood in the corner of the garage, tinkering with the engine on his bike. He had told her once that when he had insomnia, he liked to go to the garage and work on his bike. She guessed that this was one of those nights. Though he had music going while banging away at a piece of metal, she knew he knew she was there.

"Making a run for the border?" he asked jokingly, not looking up.

"Something like that," she replied, approaching the white Dodge Charger that had been a birthday gift to herself.

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Logan looked up to see her throwing a large suitcase in the trunk.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, watching her close the lid to the trunk and walking toward the driver's side door.

"Yes," she said curtly.

Logan knew that he had no right to ask her but his love for her made him ask the question anyway.

"Where ya going?"

Irritated by his question, Ororo snapped. "That's no longer your concern," she replied bitterly, feeling the hurt of his dismissal all over again.

"Ro," he began, regretting once again the conversation they had that ended their 3 year relationship. He had determined that in order to ensure her safety, he needed to end the relationship rather than risk her being hurt by one of his many enemies. He knew it was only a matter of time before they learned of his relationship with the weather goddess and he couldn't stomach the thought of something happening to her because of him.

What he didn't realize when he made the decision, was how much he would miss being with her. She had become a calming balm to his constant anger and he missed how she was able to get him to calm down with just a look or even a touch.

Most of all, he missed their friendship. Ororo had become his best friend, someone who never judged him and always supported him, even at the risk of reprimand or injury, she had his back. He had learned the true meaning of loyalty by watching her interactions with and support of him and their teammates. He had tried his best to emulate her but had fallen short.

Instead of being loyal to his heart and his love for her, he had succumbed to his fears. His fear of not being the man she needed and deserved. The fear of loving her as much as he did and possibly not being able to protect her, if the need arise. His fear of finally finding happiness, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before that happiness was shattered. Bad luck and heartbreak had followed him as long as he could remember and it was because of his love for Ro, that he broke up with her. A warped way of thinking, but that was how he felt.

So instead of proposing on their anniversary like he should have, he broke it off, having convinced himself that he was making the right decision. _She was a strong woman, she would get over it soon_, he had thought.

But she hadn't.

She held up her hand, cutting him off. She took a deep breath, trying to regain control.

"All I want to know is why," she said, asking the one question that had been a constant reframe in her head since the night at the restaurant. They had managed to avoid each other since except during work situations where things were kept strictly on the job at hand.

"Because it was something I needed to do," he replied simply.

"Really? Something you needed to do," she asked quietly, her eyes betraying her anger, "After every fucking thing we have been through, breaking up with me was just something you needed to do?" The rumbling peals of thunder emphasized her words.

Logan looked up at the angry woman and knew he had taken her there. Of all of the people at the mansion, the last person he thought he would hear cuss was her. She was the epitome of self-control, discipline and decorum. But after their conversation, he noticed as well as the others, that the goddess was struggling with control over her emotions, resulting in some tumultuous weather patterns around the mansion.

So much so that, a few weeks after the break up, she voluntarily stepped down from her position as co-captain, allowing Jean to fill in for her until she was able to resume her post. She took her role as co-captain very seriously and did all in her power to do what was best for the team. So for her to voluntarily step down, he knew that she was once again putting the needs of the team before her own. After that, things seemed to go downhill for her. Charles reluctantly placed her on light duty, only requiring her appearance at meetings. Her training classes were divided up among him, Scott, and Remy, who was now stepping up to help fill the void being left by Ororo.

Outside of the meetings, he had only seen her in passing from a distance. They had not spoken to each other about what happened that night. Now, she stood before him, demanding an explanation for his actions.

Logan, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make her understand, looked away from her, unable to bear seeing her pain.

"Fine," she whispered, getting into her car and driving away, leaving behind the betrayal and heartache, and moving forward toward an uncertain future.

Logan winced at the sound of the squealing tires as Ororo left the garage. Instinctively, he knew that it would be a long time before he saw her again. Though the beast within surged with the desire to go after its mate, Logan suppressed it, turning back to his bike, knowing that it was too late.

_Four months later_

Logan had noticed that for the past few months, Hank would leave the mansion the same day of the month, spending several days away. Initially, he put the observation out of his mind, figuring that Hank was involved with some type of experiment or something or other that require his monthly presence. That is until Logan passed Hank in the hall one day on his way to the Danger Room. Speaking to his colleague, Hank made his way to the elevators, whistling a tune. Logan, out of habit, sniffed and stopped in his tracks when he picked up a familiar scent of lavender and vanilla. There was only one person he knew who wore it. Ro.

To his knowledge, no one had heard from or seen Ro since she left the mansion. The team had been devastated when Charles broke the news of her departure. He explained that she had taken a sabbatical and would be in touch soon. None were more hurt than Remy and Kitty, who were especially close to her. Remy stormed out the room, heading who knew where, only to return days later.

After his return, Remy, who wasn't a big fan of Logan to begin with, became hostile toward him, taking any and every opportunity to lash out at him. They nearly killed each other during a Danger Room session where instead of working as a team, Remy turned on him, waging a full assault. If it had not been for Jean's interference, one of them would have died.

The team had tried to track her down but being who she was, Ororo knew how to disappear without a trace. No one had been able to get a bead on her until now. Logan, trusting his senses, started watching Hank closely, monitoring his movements and his trips away. Two months after he smelled the scent, he decided to follow Hank when he left the mansion around the same time as he had the previous months.

Logan followed Hank to a small town, 50 miles south of the Institute. Hank led him to a house a few miles outside of town, set back from the main road. Logan parked his car a block down from the driveway and raced back toward the house through the small track of woods that hid the house from view from the road. Perched in a tree, using a set of high powered binoculars, Logan spied Hank standing on the porch, his black medicine bag in hand. When the door opened, Logan gasped in shock as a very pregnant Ororo stood at the door, smiling at Hank as he stepped inside.

Logan's mind struggled to understand what he had just seen. The sight of Ororo large with child was one that he imagined many times over the course of their relationship. He knew she was good with kids and wanted to be a mother some day. During one of his what ifs moments, he had envisioned what she would look like carrying his child. Now seeing her in the family way, he couldn't help but wonder if his vision had come true.

Before he knew it, he had made his way over to the house. He came to himself just as the door opened and Ororo stood before him.

"Ro," he said softly, his grey eyes meeting her shocked blue ones.

Before she could respond, a puddle of water appeared at her feet.

"Hank," she called out, leaning over, holding her stomach, as pain rippled across her abdomen.

"Logan," Hank said surprised, coming up behind her and seeing Logan in the doorway.

"Not now, Blue boy," Logan said, gathering Ro into his arms, "Lead the way."

Hank led Logan through the tastefully decorated home to the nursery, complete with a birthing table in the center.

"Logan," Ro whispered, as he laid her down on the table.

"Shh," he said, wiping an errant white hair from her sweaty brow, "I'll be in the living room."

She shook her head as she endured another contraction.

"Please stay," she panted, "I need you."

Without a word, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. She smiled up at him as Hank looked up at her.

"Now, Ororo, my dear on the count of three, give me a big push. One, two, three."

An hour later, Hank offered Logan the scissors to sever the connection between mother and son. Logan, unsure what to do, looked down at Ororo. She nodded, giving him permission to cut the cord. Hank showed them both the baby and Ororo, exhausted from the ordeal, smiled before lying back and quickly falling asleep.

Logan sat in the rocking chair next to the bed, cradling the little bundle who arrived screaming at the top of his lungs. He had held the baby since Hank had completed his examination of both mother and child. Looking down at the sleeping baby, he instinctively knew he was holding his son. With curly black hair with grey streaks and blue-grey eyes, he had his mother's nose and mouth set in a face that looked like his own. His skin, the color of coffee with a generous splash of cream, showed that the baby was the perfect combination of him and Ro.

"Thank you for staying with me," Ororo said softly, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Thank ya for asking me to stay," he replied, looking up at her.

After a pause, she said, "He has your eyes." She answered the unspoken question that hung in the air between them. He had wondered if his suspicions were correct and now that she confirmed them, the emotions that were raging within him spilled out. She saw the tears slide down his face before he lowered his head, the drops landing on the sleeping bundle cradled in his arm.

Ororo had never seen Logan cry and watching his emotional struggle tugged at her heart, bringing tears to her own eyes.

"Ro, I'm so sorry," he began, his voice breaking a bit as he looked up at her with red rimmed eyes, "I was afraid."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, realizing she was finally getting the answer to her question.

"I'm a magnet for death and destruction, happiness was never part of the plan. So when things were so good with us, I knew that eventually something would happen to change that so I wanted to stop it before it did."

"So you thought breaking up with me would stop something from happening?" she asked evenly, not judging him, simply asking a question.

"Flawed way of thinking but yeah," he admitted, his voice stronger.

"Logan, I knew what I was getting into when we went on our first date," she told him, reaching out for his hand, and getting it, "I accepted you and everything that came along with you a long time ago. Whether we are together or separated, life is going to happen, both good and bad."

Squeezing his hand gently, she said, "I would rather face those things together with you because I know, no matter what, you will always be there to protect me. Us." She looked down at their son and watched as Logan looked down and smiled.

"So, what do ya say," she began, sounding like him, adjusting a bit, wincing when she moved too fast, waving him away when he looked up at her with concern, slightly standing, "Want to give it another go to see what happens?" She paused, looking up at him as he stood slowly and stepped closer to the bed. "Because I never pictured myself as a single parent."

"Sure, but under one condition," he replied, kissing the baby's head before gently laying him in his mother's arms.

"And that would be?" she asked, watching him squat so he was eye level with her.

"Marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_2 years later_

Ororo sat on the back deck of her two story home, cradling her son as she rocked slowly in the rocking chair. Looking out at the shimmering lake, she thought about the lake back at the mansion.

It had been two years since she left the place that was her home. She knew that many thought she had left the mansion because of a broken heart, but only a few knew the truth.

She was pregnant with Logan's child and she planned to tell him on their anniversary but when he told her that he thought they needed time apart, she decided not to. The emotional stress of her broken heart and raging hormones proved to challenging for the normally stoic mutant. Signs of her diminishing control over her emotions were evident in the weather patterns that varied from moment to moment without notice.

Ororo, tired of reassuring her colleagues, knew that it was time for her to do something drastic after nearly killing the team during an exercise where, she using her powers, provided cover for them in a simulation where they were being pursued by enemy aircraft. An errant lightning bolt struck the tail wing of the plane, causing an explosion. Had it not been for Jean and Rogue, the jet would have crash into the open field below. Ororo struggled to correct the weather system. The effort was too great and Ororo fainted, falling into the arms of her brother whose quick movement prevented her from hitting her head on the nearby chair.

When she recovered, she knew she had to put the needs of the team and of her unborn child before her own. With that thought in mind, she met with the Professor and asked to temporarily be relieved of her post and to be placed on light duty. Though she had sworn Hank to secrecy, she knew she had to be honest with the Professor about what was going on with her. Charles was happy for her but could sense an unhappiness in her spirit that only she could address.

So she knew Charles wasn't surprised when she requested a sabbatical. She felt that she needed to get away from the constant reminder of her failure as a team member and of her failed relationship. She also wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret as long as she could but that would not be an option while at the mansion, especially since she had begun to put on weight.

Ororo has been contemplating the sabbatical for a while and had done research on several cities close by but not too close. She still wanted to be close enough so that Hank could continue performing her examinations and making sure the baby was fine. She discovered a ranch style house with a full basement that sat on a lake in a small town called Kings Point on the coast of the Long Island Sound. She purchased the house out right, sight unseen and made her plans to move.

Once she arrived, she was happy to find the house is very good condition. It only needed airing out and a few tweaks to make it a home away from home. Ororo fully intended to return to the mansion but in the meantime, she would create a place for her and her son to live comfortably.

Now, after two years, the home had served its purpose. She had created a loving space for her son and husband. Husband, she thought, adjusting the blanket to keep the morning chill away from the sleeping toddler.

She had accepted Logan's impromptu proposal and they had a simple ceremony at the mansion. Though her friends had given her a hard time when she returned with her son in tow, they understood and promptly feel in love with the always smiling and cooing baby. Some even questioned if it was Logan's soon, considering the baby's sweet demeanor. They were soon silenced when the baby grew fussy. Instead of whimpers, the baby made growling noises, sounding remarkably like his father. During those times, only Ororo or Logan could soothe the fussy child. Amazed, their vocal teammates only shook their heads.

After two weeks, the new family decided it was time to return home, much to the team's disappointment. Ororo decided that she would return to the team once her son was two years old. Logan however, after spending two months with his family, reluctantly returned to the mansion and would spend his weekdays at the mansion and weekends and holidays at home with his wife and son.

Now that the time had arrived, Ororo wondered if she was making the right decision. She knew that she would have to start from the very beginning, considering she had not maintained her training regimen while on sabbatical. She sat, looking out over the lake, and wondered what life would be like at the mansion now that she had her son and that she and Logan were married. She knew that he hated being away from them and had on several occasions made comments about wishing he could spend more time with DJ, short for David James, during the week.

She could tell that the separation was affecting her son as well. The joy he felt whenever he heard the rumble of the motorcycle coming up the driveway was unmistakable and he would drop whatever he was doing to race to the door to be there when his father opened it. He would squeal with laughter as his father lifted him up in his arms. He giggled when pulled his father's hat off and placed it on his head, the hat engulfing the child's head, blocking his view.

It tugged at her heart when Logan left early Monday mornings, trying to stretch the time with his family out to the very last minute. She had to prepare for the sad look on her son's face when he awoke to find his dad gone again.

Ororo had wanted to put of the move back to the mansion a little while longer but a question from her son made the decision for her.

One Monday morning as she made their breakfast, DJ had come into the room and hugged her leg tight. Startled, Ororo looked down in the serious looking face of her son.

"Mommy, why Daddy go bye bye? Don't he love DJ?"

It never failed to surprise Ororo at how fast her son seemed to be developing. He began walking at 9 months and running during his first birthday party. He said his first word, Dada, at 6 months as they stood watching Logan hop on his bike to head back to the mansion. Logan, hearing him, headed back over to him and taking him from Ro, encouraged him to say it more. The baby said it until his Dad was out of eyeshot and promptly burst into tears.

It wasn't surprising to her that her son would question his father's leaving but she didn't think it would come so soon. DJ had a special relationship with his father and both would be lost without the other. Realizing her son wanted to talk, she turned back to the stove and turn off the burner and moved the oatmeal to cold burner.

The question broke her heart and she struggled to maintain a straight face as she explained to her son that Daddy had to go to work and that yes, he was loved.

"I want Daddy," he replied, his face crumbling, hiding his face in her neck as she rubbed his back, trying to soothe crying toddler. She herself shed a few tears and decided that the time had come, that she couldn't continue to subject her son the weekly separation.

After calming the child down, she coaxed him into eating his breakfast. While he ate, she stepped out and made the call that would put the wheels in motion to have her son reunited with his father by nightfall.

Logan had already prepared a place for his wife and son in advance of their move back to the mansion. He had the boathouse renovated and expanded from a two bedroom, one bath to a four bedroom, three bath house, complete with a deck that ran the length of the back of the house.

Logan surprised her with it on their first anniversary. She knew he had hoped that she would truncate her timetable but she left after two weeks, returning to her home at Kings Point.

She could hear the change in his mood after his gruff hello. She knew he would be surly when he reached the phone, hating to be interrupted when he was training. Even if it was her.

"Everything alright, Ro?"

"It's time," she replied, trying hard to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Time for what, baby?" he asked, his voice softening, hearing the tears in her voice.

"Time for us to come home."

"What brought this on?" Logan asked, jumping for joy internally but keeping his voice neutral.

"DJ asked me why you go away. He asked if you loved him," her voice hitching, confirming that she was upset.

"He asked me the same thing last night before he fell asleep," he replied softly, "And I really didn't know what to say so I got him to sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Honestly, Ro I figured he would forget about it by mornin'," he replied, "But it wasn't the first time he asked about it."

"Logan, why are you not telling me these things?"

"Because I didn't want ya ta think I was putting him up ta it," he replied, "I didn't want ya ta feel pressured into making a decision about the move."

Ororo didn't know what to think. Logan made his feelings clear about the separation after he surprised her with the boathouse. After he mentioned it, he hadn't said another word about it, giving her time to make the decision for herself.

"Ya still there, darlin'?"

"Yes," she softly.

"Are you sure ya want to do this?"

"I think it's best for DJ. He misses his daddy and I wouldn't want anything to stand in the way of him being with his father," she replied, looking back into the kitchen to see her son looking sad as he played with his breakfast.

"I'm happy to hear ya say that, Ro. I'm not the same without ya guys around," he said, his smile coming through his voice, "Give me a couple hours to get the guys together so we can come get ya."

"No need. Since you have everything we need at the boathouse, I'll drive us home and then we can come back this weekend to get whatever else we need," she replied, making up her mind as she spoke.

"Okay. What time do ya think you'll be leaving?"

"In about an hour. We'll be there right after lunch."

"Okay. I'll have lunch waiting for ya."

"Okay, see you then," she said, getting ready to hang up.

"Ro."

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan sat on the stairs that lead to the front door. He sat there waiting for his wife, Ororo, to pull up with their son. She was driving in from what will be their summer home to return to the home she left two years ago.

It still pained him that he was the reason for her departure. They had discussed it at length and she had forgiven him, explaining that she had to leave to protect the team due to her emotional state from the pregnancy and their break up. He understood that but still recognized the fact that he was the catalyst that sent her away from all she held dear. The guilt he felt was magnified after seeing the effect her absence had on the team. People had cried several days after she left and it took nearly a month for the mansion to get back to normal. But that was the question – was the mansion normal without Ororo? He, along with a few others, didn't think so but they made the best of it without her.

He knew many people whispered about what happened between them but only did so when they thought he wasn't around, afraid of his reaction. Everyone except Remy LeBeau. The Cajun, as Logan nicknamed him, made it well known that he didn't appreciate what he did to his sister and had it out for him after he heard what happened. Their silent feud came to a head during a Danger Room session where they were scheduled to fight against the simulation. Instead, Remy had other ideas and attacked him, provoking Logan to a berserker rage. Had it not been for Jean interrupting their blood match, one of them would have died. After nearly killing each other, both were placed on restrictions and told to stay away from the other.

Adjusting on the cement step, his mind went back to day where his nose had completely changed his world.

_He was on his way to the Danger Room and passed Hank in the hall. They nodded their greetings and as was his habit, he sniffed. What he smelled coming off his friend stopped him in his tracks. He caught the faint scent of the lavender and vanilla lotion that Ro wore. Though he continued on to the Danger Room, he couldn't help but wonder why Hank hadn't told the team that he had been in contact with Ro. Knowing Ro, he figured that she had sworn the team's doctor to secrecy and the doctor had reluctantly acquiesced._

_Determined to get to the bottom of it, he began to monitor the furry doctor's travels outside of the mansion. After a few months, he noticed a pattern and made sure he was nearby whenever Hank returned. Whenever Hank passed him, he would smell like Ro's lotion. After two months, he figured that Hank was visiting Ro but he had not shared the information with the rest of the team. He also figured that, since Hank hadn't mentioned it, Ro wanted to keep her location a secret but why was Hank visiting her on a monthly basis. Was something going on between them? He didn't think so, but he damn sure was going to get to the bottom of it._

_On the designated day of the third month of watching Hank, he decided to follow him when he left the mansion. He traveled behind him at a distance, knowing how to keep his mark in sight. He watched Hank pull into a driveway, framed by trees on both sides. Riding past, he could barely make out the house because a small forest that shielded the house from view._

_He parked a block away and entered the woods. The beast within him came alive as he raced through the trees, looking for a perch that gave a good line of vision to the front door. Leaping into the tree, he settled in and pulled out his binoculars. Hank had made it up to the door and stood waiting for the door to open. When it did, he felt like someone had hit in him in the gut. Ro opened the door. A very pregnant Ro. His mind shut down at the sight and when he came to himself, he was standing at the door about to knock when she opened it. He had just gotten her name out of his mouth when he smelled something warm and was surprised to see a puddle of water at her feet. Instinct kicked in and he picked her up and followed a surprised Hank to the nursery/birthing room. _

_Having more questions now than answers, he thought it would be best to wait in the living room until she gave birth but she had asked him to stay. He didn't know what to think. The room smelled heavily of sweat, the liquid that was at her feet, and faintly of blood. Logan barely remembered kissing her hand and her looking up at him with a smile before Hank started a count down. _

_He was thankful for his adamantium skeleton as he held Ororo's hand as she struggled to give birth. Didn't know she was that strong, he had thought, knowing he should flex his hand but didn't want to remove it from her grasp. Suddenly the room was overwhelmingly hot and had the heavy scent of blood and other bodily fluids as the baby burst through with a strong wail. Hank held up the wailing baby for them to see. _

_Soon after, Hank handed Logan a pair of scissors. Still in shock from the birth, he looked down at Ro and she nodded, giving him permission to do the honors. With a deep breath, he released her hand and placed the cord that Hank pointed to between the blades of the scissors and squeezed. Looking back at Ro, he saw that she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the ordeal. _

_Turning to Hank, he watched as he placed the baby in a weird looking baby bed with a heater above it. Hank, calling his name, drew his attention away from the now quiet baby to get his help cleaning Ro. They worked slightly, removing the soiled linens and replacing them with clean dry ones. Neither were uncomfortable at the sight of the woman but out of respect for her, covered her lower area region a white cloth. _

_Once they had finished with her, Hank turned his attention to the baby and began his examination. Logan watched closely as the mutant doctor cleaned the baby thoroughly, paying close attention to the ears, nose, eyes, and mouth. After he was satisfied, he gave the baby the necessary shots, making the baby cry. Logan growled softly and Hank looked up at him and explained that the shots were a necessary step for newborns. With quick hands, Hank had placed a disposable diaper on the baby, swaddled him in a bright blue blanket, and covered his head with a crocheted cap. _

_Turning with the quiet bundle in his hand, Hank held the baby out to Logan. Surprising himself, he took the baby gently from his friend and immediately sat in the chair that Hank placed next to the bed. Looking down at the sleeping bundle, Logan marveled at the child and found himself a bit emotional, to the point where tears threatened to fall. He couldn't take his eyes off the baby who stretched and yawned big, his eyes opening briefly, giving Logan a glimpse of his blue-grey eyes._

The sound of Ro's car pulled him from his memories. Getting to his feet, he waited until she parked the car before walking towards it. He could see his son fast asleep in the back seat. It never failed with that kid. _If you wanted to put him to sleep, take him for a ride_, Logan thought, smiling as he went over to the driver side and opened the door. He stood back so that his wife could step out. She stepped into his open arms and wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I'm happy you decided to come home."

"As am I," she replied, looking at him, tears threatening to spill, "I'm just sorry it took so long."

"Doesn't matter. You're here now and you've made me the happiest man in the world," he said before kissing her deeply.

"Ahem," someone said, coming up behind them.

"Gumbo," Logan said without looking, pulling away from his wife. Logan went to open the back door to retrieve his son, who had awaken at the sound of his father's voice.

"Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo," Logan said, taking him out of his car seat and kissing his cheek as he pulled him from the car.

DJ responded by hugging his father's neck tightly.

"Ya done good, 'chere," Logan heard Remy say, "De Wolverine was lost without you two here."

"It was time," her heard his wife say, "We missed him just as much as he missed us."

Later that evening, after enjoying a small reunion dinner with the team, the family made their way home to the boathouse. He carried his sleeping son while holding his wife's hand. They entered the house and he went to put DJ down, but his son had other ideas. DJ woke up after being placed in his bed and made his unhappy sound, a cross between a whimper and growl.

"Daddy no go bye bye," DJ said sleepily, holding his arms out to be picked up. Ro laughed gently, knowing he couldn't resist DJ when he was like that. So instead of just the two of them, the new family sat outside on the deck, enjoying the moonlit night

"This is nice," Ororo told him as they cuddled, DJ nestled in his father's lap, fast asleep.

"Yeah, I could get use to this," he replied jokingly, leaning over, kissing his wife. Pulling away, he planted one on top of his son's head, "Ya made my year when ya called and said ya were ready to come home."

"I could not take the sad look in his eyes when he asked the question about you not loving him. He would be so sad and drag around until Wednesday. Then he would perk up and count down the days until you came home," she replied her voice becoming sad, getting to her feet, "Some days it felt like he loved you more than he loved me."

He heard the uncertainty in her voice and adjusted the sleeping toddler in his arms before getting to his feet. "Hold that thought," he said, going over to kiss her, "Let me put mini me down and then we can talk, okay?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

He laid his son down in his bed and kissed him again. Quietly pulling up the door, Logan grabbed the baby monitor from the living room and brought it out with him.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, going up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed tiredly and leaned back into him. "Ah, I remember."

"Ro, ya know DJ loves ya. He just acts that way because I wasn't there much but now it will be different," he said softly, gently encouraging her to face him. Lifting her chin with his finger, he forced her to look at him, "He's going to be missing ya too, as soon as ya start trainin'."

"Yes, about that," she said, pulling away and turning to face the lake again.

"You're going to start training again, right?"

"The Professor suggested that I focus more on getting up to speed as a teacher first," she replied.

"Okay, but he did say ya would be training, at least some light stuff right?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she replied, "He's leaving that decision up to me."

"And?"

"And I haven't decided yet. I'm not sure I can balance that, plus teaching, and raising our son," she replied, looking up at him.

"Baby, ya don't have to make the decision right away, but I would feel much better if ya started trainin' again."

"Why, Logan. You think I've gone soft since I've been away?" she asked, turning to face him, a serious expression on her face.

_Oh shit, I done messed up now_, he thought. Swallowing a bit, he figured he needed to just say what he thought.

"Honestly, Ro, I think ya have. You haven't really used yo' powers since ya left and I'm sure ya weren't training while taking care of the baby."

"You'll be surprised what you can get done while a baby sleeps," she replied, before leaping over the railing and gliding down to the lake shore.

Intrigued, he leaped over the banister, following her. He watched as she removed the robe she wore, tossing it across one of the posts that signaled the end of the yard and the beginning of the lake shore. He stared, openly admiring how the moonlight made her thin gown transparent. He was so distracted that it didn't register that she was advancing until she was on top of him, launching into a surprise attack with a roundhouse kick, aimed for his head. He grabbed her ankle before her foot connected, looking at her in surprise. Using her powers, she lifted and threw him into the lake, using his momentum to flip over. She stood waiting from the shore as he jumped out of the cold water, sputtering water.

"Ro, what the hell," he said, wiping the water from his face as he walked toward her.

"Just wanted to show you that I ain't soft," she said, sounding like him.

"Oh really," he said, taking a fighting stance, "Let's see what you got."

They sparred for an hour before calling it quits. Ororo leaned down in the sand, gasping for breath. She lifted a hand to halt his moments toward her. Smiling, he grabbed her robe and leaned against the post, watching as she shakily got to her feet.

"Not. One. Word," she panted, holding out her hand to him so she could lift them back to the deck. The abrupt landing let him know how tapped out she was.

"Come on, super woman," he replied, picking her up, "Let's get you in the shower so I can tuck ya in."

"Thank you, love," she panted as he lowered her a bit so she could grab the monitor before heading into the kitchen.

"What for?"

"For not saying I told you so."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, heading to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Again," Ororo said, authoritatively to the group of students spread out in pairs around her. It had been two months since her return and she decided after her impromptu training session with her husband that she would begin training again sooner than later. Her progress over the period of two months surprised everyone, including herself. Logan thought that she was nearly back to where she was before she left.

Professor Xavier and Scott were so impressed, they asked her to lead the evening hand to hand sessions while Scott and Jean were away on their weeklong vacation. She agreed and now found herself training a new batch of kids on takedowns and throws.

Most of the kids she taught before leaving were now Junior and Senior members of the team. This new batch of kids did not know her, nor she them so before class, she reviewed the students' files and after an hour, was intrigued by the story of AnnaNicole known as Aqua.

Though she was 19, Aqua was taking freshmen classes. Her parents had kicked her out of the house after her mutant powers manifested. The child had lived on the streets for the last five years and she developed an attitude that matched her hard life. After being arrested for the fortieth time, a policeman took pity on her and called the Xavier Institute on her behalf. The policeman was the older sibling of one of the new comers.

Since arriving at the Institute a year ago, the staff learned that in addition to her ability to turn into water and being able to manipulate it, Aqua was also a fierce fighter with catlike, fluid movements.

According to the notes in her file, Ororo learned that she was also hardheaded and hated authority. Though she was older, AnnaNicole was placed in the basic classes so that she could develop the fundamentals of discipline and control. She had received glowing reports on her abilities but yet, the piece that kept her from the intermediate classes was her inability to follow directions. Scott's class was her last chance since the Professor felt that though the girl showed promise, she didn't want to be helped. And that mindset didn't have a place on the team or at his school.

Ororo heart went out to the young woman. She could some similarities between Aqua's life and her own. She looked forward to meeting the girl to see if there was something she could do to help her.

At the appointed time, Ororo stood in the studio that was installed while she was away and watched as the students filed in.

Once the number of students reflected the number of students on the roster, Ororo closed the door and turned to face the kids. After completing roll, she introduced herself and explained that she would be their substitute teacher while Mr. Summers was away.

Having been told that the class started working on throws and takedowns the week before, Ororo asked them to demonstrate what they had learned. She was pleased at what she saw. Scott has asked her to train them when they were being attacked so she asked two students to volunteer as she went over the steps. After an hour, the class took a break. When the break was over, she worked with them individually, showing them what they could do to strengthen their skills.

She decided to leave Aqua for last, seeing how she lashed out at her opponents, her body never hitting the mats.

When she approached her, Ororo was aware of the slight hush fell over the room.

"You are a very good fighter," Ororo began and got a huff in response.

"Good? I'm a great fighter but I'm sure being that with you've being away a while, you wouldn't know the difference." Aqua responded nastily, having done her homework on the person she considered her competition, "I'm sure you're pretty rusty now, being that you've being playing wifey."

Ororo looked at the young woman, quietly appraising her, displaying no emotion.

Knowing that the girl operated from the code of the streets, Ororo knew that Aqua would continue to test and taunt her until Ororo showed her what she could do. Not interested in playing any juvenile game, Ororo broke eye contact with the girl and turned her back, walking away from her.

On the streets, the action could be read in two ways, one of fear or one of confidence. Aqua, considering it a punk move, said loud enough for the class to hear, "Yeah, ya bettah walk away. Ah would hate to send you home to your husband broken and bloody."

Hearing the ohhs and wows being uttered by the rest of the class, Ororo turned toward the girl who stood with her hands on her hips. Ororo knew if she didn't address the issue with Aqua today, she would be in for a long week.

Silently, Ororo removed the instructor jacket she wore. She heard the gasps and catcalls of the guys as their eyes took in the statuesque woman's toned frame in her body hugging. training outfit.

"Oh really?" Ororo asked, gazing at the girl. Turning to the remaining members of the class, she instructed them to sit. "It looks like Aqua has volunteered to take the test on throws and take downs early. Shall we?" Ororo held out her hand, indicting where the girl should stand.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Aqua said, dropping her bag and standing where Ororo indicated.

After thirty minutes, Ororo had taken down Aqua fifteen times. Aqua, getting to her feet, muttered, "I hate you." With a glare, she walked away, her friends following behind her.

"See you tomorrow, class," she said, watching the girl push the other kids out of her way.

Sighing, Ororo headed over to grab her bag and instructor coat. Hearing her son's giggle, she looked up to see her husband and son waving. Smiling, she waved and turned, heading out the door. Though she could have flown up to meet them, she wanted to walk to them, her mind on Aqua.

She could tell that Logan was wondering what had gotten into her as they sat with the rest of the team at dinner. Though more a listener than a talker, Ororo, would still be engaged in the conversation around the table, but tonight, she was a bit preoccupied with her experience in class. Sensing her contemplative mood, Logan kept their son busy and distracted while giving her time with her thoughts. _I need to do something nice for him_, she thought, as she walked slowly toward home, her son's laughter floating back to her as his father took him for a piggy back ride. By the time she made it into the house, the two were busy with DJ's bath.

Ororo, knowing that bath time was an hour long event, headed to their room, deciding to take a long bath to get ready for her surprise for her husband. She was sure he would be more than happy with what she had planned.

"What can you tell me about AnnaNicole," Ororo asked her husband as he joined her on the balcony. He had just put DJ down for the night and now it was their alone time.

"Do we have to talk shop right now? I was looking forward to some quality time with a beautiful goddess," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Don't worry, I have some things planned for you but first, you have to work for it," she said coyly, turning to face her husband, her eyes catching the moonlight. He looked at her, his body responding.

"Ah," she whispered huskily, stroking him, enjoying the feel of his heaviness, "Looks like someone is ready." Leaning up, she closed the distance between their lips but just before they connected, she whispered, "It's going to have to wait until after you give me what I want."

"You're such a tease," he growled low, his chest vibrating.

"Is it teasing, or am I just making a promise?" she asked, stepping away from him and undoing her robe, letting him see her bare shoulder. She heard another deep growled as her husband closed the distance between them, ready to take her. He knew that all of her nightclothes had straps and if the strap wasn't there, then…

"But not until you tell me what you know about AnnaNicole."

"Ro, ya really know how ta kill da mood," he said sighing, running his hands down his face, wiping away the perspiration, "Okay, what 'cha want to know?"

"Your impression of her."

"She's tough and can fight like no one's business. She gave Gambit a run for his money one night when he tried to teach her some things. But she schooled him," he said, chuckling softly, "And she's angry. Very angry"

"Has anyone discovered why she's so angry?"

"No one has been able to break through to her."

"Why not?"

"There wasn't anyone here who could relate to her."

"Why couldn't they? She's a mutant, she's a teen."

"Ro," Logan said, going to her and taking her in his arms, "She an angry mutant who happens to be a woman and African American. You have said yourself that it was hard for you when first you came to live here, being the only African American in the mansion."

"Yes, in the beginning but over time, it became less about how I looked and more about how well I could control my powers and fight for the cause."

"And I think we have tried to do the same with Aqua but she ain't having it," he replied, looking over her head at the moonlit lake, "She ain't like ya, Ro."

"But she is still one of us," she replied, making up her mind to reach out to the girl.

"True but she has to want to be one of us," he replied, nuzzling her neck, making her giggle softly, "Now, about that promise."

"You still have to work for it," she said, satisfied with his answer. Ready to make good on her promise, she stepped away from him and took to the skies, dropping her robe as she ascended.

"Catch me if you can," her voice floated back to him as she flew toward the trees, intending to use them to cover her nakedness.

With a growl, Logan chased after his wife, shedding his clothes as he went, more than happy to play "hide and seek".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Great job class," Ororo told them as she watched them go over the new moves they learned that day.

Logan decided to drop in on her class to observe and to check up on her. After they had showered after their romp in the woods, Ororo fell into a restless sleep. Though she had pumped him for information, he knew based on his wife's troubled sleep that the situation was weighing heavily on her. Because of this, he felt the need to stop by the class to see if his presence would make things better. Boy was he wrong.

He walked in to see Ororo walking among the students as they went through the moves. She nodded her greeting to him and kept going, not wanting the class to get distracted. But Aqua had other ideas.

From her place toward the rear of the studio, Aqua spotted Logan and decided to test the water some more. Aqua said loudly, "I don't see why they got her teaching this class. I heard she had a breakdown and was only able to get Logan after having the kid. I bet that little bastard is the only reason Logan married her."

Logan growled low and stood, from his leaning position. Ororo looked over at him and shook her head. Looking around at the stunned students, she said, "Okay guys. That's it for today. Feel free to come back later during free time to work the moves some more."

She heard happy gasps as the teens rushed over to grab their bags and headed out the door, having an extra hour to do whatever they wanted.

"Aqua," Ororo called out to the girl.

"Yeah, bitch?" Aqua replied nastily, turning the face her. Ororo watched as the last student filed out of the room. Logan growled, feeling the beast stirring deep within. He was fighting hard to keep the beast at bay especially with her last comment. The beast sensed that his mate was being threatened.

"Ro," Logan began, knowing by the tension in the air that she was highly pissed, but she shook her head at him.

"What did you call my son?" she asked Aqua, her voice taking on a low growl, sounding very much like her other half.

"A Bastard. B A S T," was as far as Aqua got before finding herself suspended up against the wall, held there with a strong wind.

"Ro!" Logan said and tried to get close, only to be blocked by a strong wind.

"Hear this, little girl," Ororo said angrily, lifting herself to eye level with the struggling girl, "And hear me good. Refer to my son in that manner again and there won't be nothing anyone can do to save your ass."

"Nah, bitch, you hear this," Aqua said, turning into water and trying to strike the floating weather witch.

Ororo laughed at the girl's feeble attempts. "Before you go trying to test someone, you may want to do your homework first. Didn't you know that I am the mistress of the elements and that they bend to my will?" To prove her point, Ororo released Aqua her from the wall and used the wind to turn her in an impromptu water spout before slamming her on the mat. She glided back to the mat at the girl reassumed her human form.

Landing beside her, Ororo held out a hand to Aqua who was trying to catch her breath.

"Get away from me," Aqua replied nastily, struggling to fight the wave of dizziness she felt.

"You brought that on yourself," Ororo told her, stepping back as the teen got to her feet.

"This ain't over," Aqua spat at her before limping out the room.

"Ro," Logan said, going over to his angry wife, the rumbling of thunder a telltale sign.

"Don't Ro me," she replied angrily, "Don't act like her words didn't make you want to hurt her too."

"They did but what have you told me every time I have one of my outbursts?" he asked, rubbing her arms.

"I do not recall," she said stubbornly, looking everywhere but at him.

"I do," he replied softly, lifting her chin until her eyes met his, "You told me that no matter what people said, I had to be the bigger person. That I have to have control over my own emotions."

"Well, in this instance, I could not," she replied defiantly, looking at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "She can say what she wants about me and maybe even about you. But I will be damned if I let anyone disrespect my son."

"I will definitely keep that in mind," he replied, making her smile slightly, even though it didn't reach her eyes. _At least I got a quarter of a smile_, he thought, watching as she bent over to put her items in her bag. Seeing her from that angle brought back memories of their romp in the woods.

"So, what do ya say about us taking advantage of the instructor's generosity of an hour off by heading back to da house. I just remembered ya saying something about needing a massage," he whispered to her, going up behind her and rubbing himself against her supple backside.

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit tense," she replied, playing along, moving a bit to tease him as she stood, leaning back into him, getting a low sensual growl in response.

"Alright, woman. Keep moving like that and this floor will become my masseuse table."

"Promises, promises," she replied softly, kissing him, lifting her bag from the floor and handling it to him, "You may need this to cover up." Giggling at his reaction, she took his hand and led him to the door.

The couple made their way to the upper levels of the mansion. Though she was anxious to spend some quality time with her husband, Ororo needed to see her son first. Sensing the need, Logan led the way, following Rogue's scent. Stepping outside, Logan's ears picked up voice raised in a heated argument. It sounded like Kitty and Aqua. When he heard DJ's name, he turned to his wife.

"What's wrong?" she asked, feeling his hand tense in hers.

"Kitty and Aqua are arguing about Aqua splashing DJ with water," he replied.

Ororo took off with her husband in fast pursuit. Looking back at him and getting a nod, she took to the skies, diving toward the pool, her husband nearly on her heels in his free fall. She caught them both, placing them softly on the ground. As they rounded the corner, they could see Kitty and Aqua fighting beside the pool.

She saw Rogue flying out the pool, carrying DJ who was sobbing uncontrollably. When he saw his mother, his sobbing turned to hiccups and he held out his arms to her. She took him in her arms, hugging him close and trying to soothe the crying toddler.

"Rogue?"

"He's fine. He's just scared," she replied, wiping the water from her face.

"Rogue, will you take him to the boathouse and find him something dry to wear?" Ororo asked, kissing her son again before handing him back to his auntie, no longer crying.

"Sure," she said, hugging him to her, "And Ro, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Rogue. Now go please," Ororo said as she watched as Logan got between the combatants and was fussing at Aqua. Ororo walked over and caught the tail end of Logan's words.

"Ya could have hurt Rogue and DJ bad with that stunt, Aqua," he told her as she watched him with hooded eyes.

Aqua noticed Ororo's approach and said, "Finally." She sent a thick stream of water pushing Kitty and Logan back while sending another powerful stream at Ororo, knocking her into the pool. She hit the water hard and was knocked unconscious.

Logan had to fight hard against the stream to prevent himself from knocking into the small woman. "Ro," Logan bellowed as he fought. Seeing that it was useless, he yelled, "Halfpint."

"On it," Kitty replied, knowing what he wanted her to do. Phasing, Kitty walked through Logan and the water went through her as she made her way to Aqua. She had nearly reached her when all of a sudden, the water stopped. Aqua grabbed her head and fell to her knees in pain. Seconds later, she got to her feet and took off toward the mansion.

Released from the water's hold, Logan dived into the water to get his wife.

His shout brought Remy and Peter running. Logan resurfaced with Ro in his arms and Peter and Remy took her from him, placing her gently on the ground. Logan leaped from the pool and kneeled next to his wife, administering CPR. She coughed violently, expelling the water from her mouth and nose. Taking her in his arms again, Logan rushed into the mansion, headed to the infirmary.

Remy, needing to know he owed for hurting his Stormy, asked, "What happen heah?"

"Aqua," Kitty said angrily, holding her hair and twisting it to remove the excess water. .

"What happened, Logan?" Hank asked, as Logan laid his wife on the table.

"Aqua had a bone to pick and she sucker pouched Ro into the pool with a stream of water. I think she may have a slight concussion because she complained that her head hurts. And maybe a couple of fractured ribs," he replied, stepping back from the table, struggling to calm the beast, who was ready to strike out at Aqua.

Hank continued examining the goddess who hadn't said a word since mentioning her pains to her husband. Her thoughts were jumbled. On one hand, she was furious with Aqua for attacking her and her treatment of her son but she couldn't get past the small nagging voice in the back of her head that reminded her of her silent decision to help the girl and look out for her.

Hank interrupted her thoughts as he pressed too hard on her ribs, making her hiss and flinch in pain. Her reaction drew the attention of her husband who had been pacing since Hank started his examination.

"Hank," Logan growled warningly.

"Unfortunately Logan, that was a part of the examination," he replied, unfazed by Logan's show of anger, "Will you assist me in getting her out of these wet clothes?"

Logan walked over and looked into his wife's eyes. Sensing she was deep in thought, he said nothing as he helped Hank remove her clothes. Ro helped a bit and shivered when she felt the air hit her body. He was surprised at the shiver since her mutation made her impervious to the weather. Touching her hand, he got her attention.

Reading the question in her eyes, she nodded slightly, letting him know she was okay.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Logan. I'm fine," she replied, as Hank covered her with the X-Ray protective gear so that he could get some images of her ribs and head.

Seeing that this was a good excuse to make his exit, Logan kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to check on mini me and bring him down. Love ya, Ro."

"I love you too," she replied softly, closing her eyes as he kissed her gently on the lips before heading toward the door.

"It still amazes me to see that side of him. I can't seem to reconcile this Logan with the Wolverine we all know and love. He is truly an anomaly," Hank said joking.

"I heard that, Blue Boy," Logan yelled back, making them chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Logan returned to the infirmary an hour later, he carried his son and his son carried a "doogie" bag for his mother.

"We have to be quiet, kiddo. Mommy's sleeping," Logan whispered as his son gazed around the room wide eyed, looking around at all of the shiny equipment.

"Daddy, there she is," he said in a loud whisper, making his Dad smile.

"Yes, she is," Logan said, sitting in the chair next to Ro's bed.

"She don't look sick," DJ whispered, looking at his mother who slept peacefully.

"Sometimes people who are sick don't always look like it but she is sick. So that means we have to be really nice to Mommy, okay kiddo?"

"Will she be able to play with DJ?"

"Always," Ororo whispered, looking over at her guys.

"Mommy!" DJ yelled, forgetting Logan's instructions to whisper. Realizing his mistake, he whispered loudly, "Oops. DJ sorry Mommy."

"That's okay, baby. How are you doing?" she asked, using the controls to lift the bed.

"I'm okay. The mean lady made me hurt my nose but Auntie RooRoo kissed it and made it better." RooRoo was his name for Rogue.

"I'm glad baby," she said, moving to a more comfortable position.

"Knock knock," Kitty and Rogue said as they stepped through the infirmary doors with Remy in tow.

"Auntie KitKat. Auntie RooRoo, Uncle RemRem" DJ exclaimed climbing down from his father's lap and running over to them.

"Slow down, kiddo," Logan said, looking over as his son ran to his favorite people.

"Hey Deej. How you feeling?" Kitty asked him, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Good. Mommy's awake," he told them wiggling to get down and taking her hand, "Come see."

DJ led them over to where his mother lay. He looked around for his Daddy who wasn't where he left him. He saw him talking to Uncle Hank.

"Hey Chere," Remy said, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "How you doin'?"

"I'm okay. How are you, Rogue and Kitty?"

"Fine, sugah. Just worried about you," Rogue replied kissing her uncovered cheek.

While she was away, Logan told her how Rogue now had the ability to turn her mutant abilities at will. He explained that Hank with some assistance from Forge, was able to manipulate the neuralizer and create an inhibitor for mutants whose powers prevented them from normal human contact. Because of it, she was now able to have skin to skin contact without draining a person's life force.

When asked to test it, Rogue didn't hesitate and after she the first series of test, suffice it to say, Remy was the second person to test her inhibitor. When they emerged from Rogue's room a week later, nearly dehydrated and starving, he assured the team that the inhibitor worked. By the end of that day, Logan told her they were in Vegas, making things official. Ororo was happy to hear about their marriage and congratulated them as soon as she saw them when she visited.

"Don't. I'll be good as new in a few weeks," she told them, slightly winching as she adjusted. Hank had her midsection wrapped in a healing inducing body wrap. She knew it was working because though there was still pain, it wasn't as sharp as was an hour ago.

"I just can't believe Aqua went off the handle like that," Kitty began, but was gently elbowed by Rogue. When she looked at her, she shook her head, nodding toward DJ who was being helped into his mother's bed by Remy.

"Right," Kitty whispered, "Anyway, we figured you and the Wolvster needed a moment so we came to take Deej off your hands."

"Thanks, Halfpint," Logan replied, joining the small gathering, watching his son's movements closely, "Hear that, kiddo, you spending the night with KitKat, RooRoo, and Rem."

"DJ wanta stay with Mommy," he replied, his head on his mother's chest.

"I know ya do, but remember what Daddy said about Mommy being sick?"

"Yes," DJ replied sitting up slowly, "But DJ make Mommy feel better. Right Mommy?"

"Yes, you do, baby," Ororo replied, kissing his cheek and hugging him, "But Daddy said that Uncle Rem, Auntie RooRoo, and Auntie KitKat wanted you to spend the night with them. I think it will hurt their feelings if you didn't. Do you want to hurt their feelings?"

"No."

"So will you go and hang out with your aunts and uncles tonight for Mommy?"

"Yes," he replied looking up into his mother's face, "But they have to promise to bring DJ back for breakfast, ok?"

"Oui, petit neveu," Remy replied smiling, "Shall we?"

"Okay," DJ replied, hugging his mother's neck and kissing her. DJ allowed Remy to pick him up.

"What no hug for me, kiddo?" Logan asked his son getting a small smile in return.

"You okay?" Logan asked his son softly, taking him from his uncle.

"I want to stay with Mommy to make sure she's okay," he whispered sadly, still loud enough for the adults to hear.

"Let's have a man-to-man," Logan said, taking his son away from the others.

"A man-to-man?" Rogue asked Ororo quietly, standing next to her bed.

"It's their version of a heart to heart. Logan has been having them with DJ since he was six months old. It their bonding time and as I was told rudely by my son, Mommy's aren't allowed to man-to-man," she said, smiling at the memory.

"Aww, it's their alone time. That's too cute!" Kitty said, watching Logan kneeling so he was eye level with his son.

"Okay, talk to me."

"Daddy told DJ to take care of Mommy and DJ trying to help Mommy get better but Mommy is sending DJ away," the baby told his father, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Logan reached out to wipe the tear from his son's face. "Listen closely okay," he began and knew his son was listening, "You're right, yo job is to take care of Mommy. And ya are helping Mommy by helping to take care of yo aunts and uncle. Remember how mad they were earlier? Well, Mommy was worried about them but now that ya are there to help take care of them, Mommy doesn't worry about them. So can ya be Daddy's big boy and take care of yo aunts and uncle while Daddy takes care of Mommy?"

"Okay, Daddy. But can I eat breakfast with you and Mommy?"

"Yeap and I'll even let you help make it. What do you say?"

"Yay!" he exclaimed loudly, drawing the looks of the adults.

"Alright. Now gimme some."

Logan held out his fist for his son to bump with his own fist, their way of sealing the deal. Wiping the rest of the tears from his face, DJ took his father's hand and walked over to his aunts and uncle.

"Ready to go, sugah?" Rogue asked, allowing her nephew to take her hand.

"Yes. DJ has to make sure you and Auntie KitKat and Uncle RemRem are okay. Can we go now please?"

"Sure, sugah," Rogue replied, looking back over her shoulder at a smiling Remy and Kitty who just shrugged their shoulders, following behind the serious little boy.

"He's going to be a hand full for them tonight," Ororo told her, husband as he brought the chair closer to her side.

"Yeap, but he will be fine. When I left, I asked them to take him so we can concentrate on getting you out of here," Logan said, leaning in to kiss his wife gently.

"So what's wrong with me?" she asked, just as Hank reentered the infirmary.

"Greetings, my dear. It's good to see those beautiful blues," Hank greeted her approaching her other side. He leaned down and kissed his friend's cheek. Straightening up, Hank heard the low growl from his colleague. "Logan, please. Your possessiveness is truly unwarranted. I know that you laid claim to this gorgeous goddess a long time ago and would be fool to try to take her from you."

"Yeah, yeah. Ro wants to hear the prognosis. Can you give her that information without being fresh?" Logan asked, feigning jealously but Ororo knew he was serious. Neither Logan nor DJ liked when other people kissed her.

"Sure. My dear, I'm afraid that you have 3 fractured ribs and slight concussion. It seems that Aqua's mutant abilities include the ability to solidify water, making it like rock or metal. So when she hit you, it was like getting hit with a sledge hammer and she did the same with the pool which caused the concussion."

"Luckily for you Logan, your adamantium skeleton prevented you from getting injured and you saved Kitty from being in the bed right next to Ororo."

"So how long will she be out of commission, Doc?" Logan asked.

"Normally, it takes 2 months for ribs to fully heal. However, I have been able to synthesize the healing properties of your blood into a serum that when given, should help speed up recovery, cutting that time in half," he replied, looking down at the couple. "But it's still in its infancy phase and I have not been able to test it. Would you be willing to be the first?

"So what do ya say, Ro? Ya okay with the serum?" Logan asked, holding her hand, stroking it gently.

"Yes. Please administer the serum. The sooner I am healed, the sooner I can begin working with Aqua one on one," she replied, feeling her husband's hand tense. She looked over at him and saw him suppressing his anger.

"What?" he growled, low and menacing.

"Logan," she began, but stopped when Logan stood abruptly, knocking his chair back.

"No, ya won't be doing one on one training with Aqua," he told her through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to go prepare the serum. Excuse me," Hank replied, seeing that the couple needed some time alone.

Ororo waited until she heard the door close behind Hank before responding.

"Logan, I understand that you're upset."

"Upset? Baby, that;s da understatement of the year," he said, starting to pace beside her bed, trying to calm down, "You're going to sit here, while laying up with broken bones, thanks to her, and fix yo mouth to say ya want to have some one-on-one time with her? Oh hell naw. Like the kids say, ya done bumped yo head. No pun intended."

Ororo looked at her pacing husband, hearing the mumblings and growls as he worked to calm himself down.

"Then after what she said about and did to our son, you still want to help her," he said, working himself up again.

"Logan."

"Dammit Ro, the girl has it out for ya and ya want to give her an open opportunity to hurt ya so more?"

"Baby, please calm down."

"I am calm," he growled back, still pacing, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Do you remember our conversation about AnnaNicole and how no one at the Institute has been able to break through to her because they were unable to relate to her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I can relate to her because my life before the Institute was like her's. Living by any means necessary, doing things you weren't necessarily proud of but had to because of your situation and your determination to live," she said, "So despite what she did, I need to do all I can to help her. To show her that things here can be better than they are now. That she doesn't have to be angry all the time. I owe her that."

"You don't owe her a damn thing," Logan said, his back to her, "Especially after what she did to you and David."

Ororo knew she was in for a battle. Her husband only used their son's first name when he was really mad or very upset. She figured it was both. Wanting to hold him while she explained why she wanted to help Aqua, she removed the needle from her IV port and used her powers to get out of bed.

"Despite that, I still owe it to her to do what I can to help her," she replied, gliding over to her husband, directing the wind to keep her scent from him.

"Ro, you don't owe that…"he began turning toward her, "RO. WHAT THE HELL!"

Logan was at her side in seconds, holding her around her waist as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Dammit Ro," he said scowled, "Why did you get out of bed?"

"So I could do this," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. When he responded to her, she deepened the kiss, knowing that it would help to calm the raging beast within him.

Coming up for air, she smiled at him, getting a smile in return. He pulled her closer, careful of her ribs and held her. He nuzzled her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Deeply inhaling her scent.

Soon she felt moisture there. Pulling back, she looked up in his teary eyes. She wiped the wetness from his face and kissed him again.

"Doesn't she deserve another chance like so many of us have received?" she asked, softly, her hand on his cheek, her eyes holding his. When he didn't respond, she said, "I was given several chances when I arrived at the mansion. Charles looked past the orphan pickpocket that stole his wallet and saw the gem hidden within…his words not mine. When I first got here, I lifted things from all over the house and hoarded them in my room, to have in case this living arrangement didn't work out."

She smiled at the memory. "But you know what Charles did? He summoned me to his office one day to see how I was fairing about a month after I got there. He told me that as long as he had breath in his body, I would have a place to stay. All I had to do in return was to go to school, do my part around the Institute and train. When I agreed, he smiled. I got up to leave and before I stepped out, he called my name. When I looked back at him, he asked me to kindly return all the items stored in my room to their former location. I nodded and that was it. It was never brought up again."

Feeling tired, she hurried with her plea, "I say all of that to say that, like AnnaNicole, I felt like I didn't belong but over time, I began to trust those around me and once I was comfortable, life became much better. She's going through that same thing right now and it's my responsibility to help her."

"But at what cost, Ro?"

Ororo knew she couldn't answer that question. Like her husband implied, everything cost something but what would her reaching out to an angry teen cost them? She honestly didn't know.

"Only time will tell," she said honestly.

After a moment, Logan lifted her in his arms, carrying her back to bed, "Just promise me one thing," he asked giving his implied okay.

"That would be?"

"That I can come and train along with ya guys once a week."

"Logan," she said, and he held up his hand in response just as Hank returned with the serum, sensing that the situation had been defused.

"Ro, if she wants to be a bad ass, shouldn't the baddest ass around train her?" he replied, making her chuckle.

"The baddest ass will be training her," she replied, "Me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Three Months Later_

Aqua looked up at the sky, struggling to catch her breath. It was the third time that week that Ororo had her do the make shift obstacle course that began with a 10 mile run, an obstacle course that took more than an hour to complete and made every muscle in your body scream. The course ended with a swim across the lake at its widest. Now, lying in the sand, not caring about anything other than getting breath in her lungs, she thought over the last three months and how much things had changed.

She thought for sure that they were going to send her away, especially with what she did to DJ and Ororo. But they didn't. Instead, she learned, as she sat in the Professor's Office a little more than a month after the event, that Ororo was going to take over the responsibility for her training. She looked at them all as if they had two heads growing out of their bodies.

"Fuck that," she had said, only to receive a slap against her face.

"Bitch, what ya do…," she sputtered before getting another slap against the face.

"Now, I owed you that and more after what you did to me and my son," Ororo replied, her eyes turning back to their normal color blue, taking a seat in the chair across from her, "But because I feel like you are not a complete lost cause, I've decided to help you. Despite what my confidants and husband feel and against my better judgment, I'm going to go out on a limb and do all I can to help you recognize how special you are and how you can be a valuable member of this team."

When Aqua looked up into her face, Ororo continued, "Now, you have a choice – either agree to the terms of your new training regimen or you can leave."

Aqua sat there and weighed her options.

Did she stay and put up with who she considered the queen bitch and her training regimen or did she leave and strike out on her own. Her mind immediately went to the cold nights where the only shelter she had was an old coat that she lifted from the Salvation Army and the constant hunger pains that lead her to lead a small band of misfits to steal whatever they needed to survive. She thought about the stints in jail and compared it all to the life she had known for the past two years. The warm bed that was her own, the room she shared with Porche, her closest friend. The nice and clean clothes in her closet. Not to mention the huge mansion with all the bells and whistles and all of the food, a guarantee that she would never go to bed hungry again.

In her mind, she knew should stay but her pride wouldn't let her get the words out.

"So what will it be?" Ororo said, leaning back in the chair with a slight hesitation that suggested that she wasn't completely healed.

"I don't know. Seems like you're asking for a lot," Aqua replied snidely, "Not sure if I could stomach being around you that much."

Ororo smiled at the prideful child, recognizing it for what it was. Logan, on the other hand, didn't appreciate her smugness and told her so.

"Ya ought to be kissing her ass for saving yours instead of showing yours," he said, succinctly, before stepping out of the room, claiming having to check on his son.

"Well," Ororo replied when the door shut behind her husband, never taking her eyes of her.

"When do we start?" Aqua asked, letting them know her decision

Now lying in the dirt, she thought about the time after the incident, way before the meeting happened.

She had heard horror stories about Logan and his quick temper and kept looking over her shoulder, waiting for him to attack her to exact his revenge. And he would have been well within his right too. She didn't know what came over her. She wanted to get back at Ororo for embarrassing her not once, but twice and shit like that would get you killed where she was from.

Before that fateful day, she had heard the almost mystical tales of the great Ororo/Storm – mother nature personified, a goddess, the mother to them all, and the fiercest warrior among them. She was the only one who could tame and calm Logan and even his alter ego, the savage beast Wolverine.

The question she asked that no one seemed to be able to answer was why did she give it all up. No one could give her a satisfactory answer so she figured that Ororo wasn't all they claimed that she was and found herself in competition with the woman, even in her absence.

She even went as far as to put the moves on the woman's husband, since he spent the weekdays at the Institute and the weekends with his family. At first, he dismissed her advances as those of a love sick teenager. Tired of the rejection, she had decided to take it up a notch.

She watched him for a month, learning his schedule and his habits. On the designated night, she waited until she saw him return to his room, hair wet from a shower after his Danger Room session. She wasn't worried about him smelling her because she had made a habit of being in that same place for the last month so her scent wasn't out of place.

Now ready to make her move, she waited at his door until the light went out and quietly opened the door. She stepped in and with her back against the door, she locked it. The room was so dark, that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. So she waited until her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and let out a surprised yelp when she found Logan standing directly in front of her.

"Have ya lost yo' damn mind?"

"No, but I'm about to make you lose yours," she said, seductively, using one hand to cup his package while undoing her robe tie.

"Get yo' fuckin hands off me and get the fuck out of here," he said, his voice filled with disgust, slapping her hand away.

"Why? I heard you like dark meat?" she said coquettishly.

What she say that for. He growled menacingly at her and yanked her from the door, with her robe balled up in his fist. He unlocked the door and tossed her out on her ass, her robe falling open to reveal her nakedness underneath.

"I'm going to pretend this never happened and I expect you to do the same. If I hear a word of this from anyone, your ass will be put out of this school so damn fast that your fuckin head won't stop spinning for a month. Now get the fuck out of here before I really get mad," Logan said, his voice low before slamming the door so hard, it cracked.

Chuckling at the memory of how fast she got up and raced back to her room, Aqua sat up slowly as her instructor walked up.

"You still have the energy to chuckle?" Ororo asked her, a smirk on her face, looking very much like her husband.

"No ma'am. I was grimacing because even my cheek muscles hurt," Aqua replied, sighing gratefully when Ororo bought her lie.

_Or did she?_ Aqua thought as she struggled to keep pace with Ororo as they jogged around the lake before they ended for the day.

"You should get some rest tonight," Ororo told her, panting slightly, as they sat side by side on the wooden bench on the lake shore, not too far from the large back patio of Ororo and Logan's lake house.

"Why?" Aqua asked, before reaching in her bag and grabbing her water bottle.

"Tomorrow's your first session with Logan and if you think I'm bad," she began, getting to her feet and looking down at her, "He's ten times worse. Meet us here at 5am."

_Great_, she thought, slowly getting to her aching feet and leaning down for her bag, _Just what_ _I needed_.

Walking slowly to her back door, Ororo thought back over the last four months of her life. Once she decided to train again, she appreciated the side effects of her new regimen. She was finally able to shed the stubborn mommy weight as she called it and experience a huge energy boost that came in handy keeping up with her curious two year old. The first month had been the hardest. She and Logan created a schedule and followed it meticulously to make sure that DJ was cared for by one of them until he got use to being around the others.

Soon after her arrival, Kitty and Rogue took on the title of Auntie, falling in love with the precocious little boy that kept them on their toes. They would often volunteer to watch DJ on the weekends, to give the couple a break. Many times when they showed up at the mansion to pick up their son, DJ would be sitting next to the girls quietly as they slept, tuckered out from the 2 year old ball of energy.

DJ was adjusting quickly to the new living arrangements and having his father around more. But what surprised Ororo was when Logan told her how he cried himself to sleep after she left them the evening of her first Danger Room session. The session lasted longer than she expected and when she returned home, she found her son and husband fast asleep on the couch. Kissing them both, she had gone to take a bath to soak her sore body. When she returned to the living room, she found Logan sitting up, cradling their son.

Now, they were settling into a new routine, one that included Aqua. Ororo tried to combine being a friend to Aqua with her training sessions, often engaging the teen in conversation as they warmed up, trying to learn more about her.

She knew that opening up to someone who you initially hated was going to take time, but Ororo was optimistic and very patient. She knew in her heart that she was doing the right thing but even so, she still couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Stepping through the door, she was immediately greeted with a squeal and a near tackle as her son, who seemed to get stronger every day, barreled into her legs at full speed, happy to see his Mommy.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Baby," she said tiredly, leaning over and picking him up for a hug and kiss, "Where's Daddy?"

"Cooking dinter. He making sloppy does," he replied, wiggling, letting her know he wanted to get down, "Come. DJ show you."

Ororo sat down to eat dinner with her family and found it hard to stay awake. When she nearly nodded into her sloppy joe, her husband pulled the plate away and her men escorted her into the bedroom where Logan ran her a bath. Afterward he ushered their son back to the table to finish dinner while she sat in the warm bath and fell asleep. She was still in the water, thankfully still sitting up when her husband shook her gently before helping her to get out the tub.

"Burning the candle at both ends don't ya think?" he asked, after bathing her and drying her off with a thick towel. He pulled out her pajamas and helped her get dressed for bed. As much as she and he would have loved to sleep au natural, the unpredictable little one in the house required clothing to be worn at all times, even when he slept.

Logan just chuckled to himself as he watched his wife drift again. He kissed her and whispered, "Gnite, sleepyhead" while tucking her in.

Turning off the light, Logan headed back in the living room where he left his son on the sofa watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Cowabuga!" he yelled along with the animated turtles while munching on the goldfish he had manage to hold onto while thorough engrossed in his show. Logan waited until the credits were rolling before making his comment.

"You have to do a better job with your snacks, kiddo," Logan replied, indicting the floor.

"Sorry Daddy. DJ got carried way," his son replied, hopping off the couch and cringing as he heard the crunch of the cracker under his foot. Looking up at his father sheepishly, "I get mini bacuum. Be right back." The two year old took off at full speed down the hall.

"Slow down, mini me," Logan yelled after him to no avail.

"Kids," he said, gathering up the cheesy crackers from the floor. When his son hadn't returned after a few minutes, Logan called out to him and got no response in return.

"DJ? Stop hiding and come out. It almost bedtime, kiddo," Logan called out, hoping he didn't wake his wife.

Looking around and not finding him or the dustbuster, he peeked in his room and found his son curled up, fast asleep in his mother's arms. Knowing that it was done deal once he got in the bed with his mom, Logan headed back out and cleaned the living room and the kitchen, checking the stove and doors to make sure things were turned off and locked up. He then joined his wife and son in bed, kissing them both goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks to Helltown's Angel, Cew1088, mar1985, ScruffyLovin, and Divadoll16 for your reviews. This story started out going in one direction and ended up in another. I really like this story and I hope you all will too.**_

Chapter 8

"Ro, I don't know what you are doing with AnnaNicole but it's definitely working. Her disposition has taken such a drastic change that she shocked the entire class when she didn't try to kill her opponent and even reached down to help them up," Scott told her.

They sat together in the dining room during their weekly catch up meeting. They had started the tradition when she was co-leader and had reestablished out of a sense of nostalgia. They spent the time catching up on the other's lives and team business.

Though the position of co-leader had been offered to her upon her return, she knew she could not resume her role on the team. She wanted to make sure that nothing kept her from being there for their son and Logan agreed. Instead, she was working to get up to speed so that she could take on more classes. She found that she enjoyed teaching and wanted to make a "career" out of it.

"She made the choice to make the change. She did everything we asked her too, even training with Logan. I think she's finally coming around," she replied.

"Well, I think we need to promote her to the intermediate classes," Scott told her, looking up at Logan entered the room.

"Who ya promotin', Scooter?" Logan asked, before kissing his wife and going into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"If you must know, Logan, we're discussing AnnaNicol," Scott said, slightly perturbed at the interruption.

"Oh, yeah. She's good to go now. If ya ask me, she ready for the next level but I would bet ya that she's ready for the beginning advance classes," he replied leaning against the table, ignoring Scooter's tone and looking over at his wife and winking. She hid a smile behind her tea cup, knowing that Logan was messing with Scott.

"Nobody asked you, Logan," Scott told him, "I was talking to Ororo."

"Didn't they tell ya when ya got married that you and yo wife became one?" Logan asked, turning to look at Scott, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, me n' Ro are one, so ya ask her a question, ya asking me a question," he said, fighting the laughter that threatened to spill out.

"You are such an ass," Scott said, smiling at his friend as he and Ororo laughed out loud.

"Had ya going there, huh Scooter?" Logan asked, hitting his shoulder softly.

"Yeah, you got me good, Logan," Scott replied, chuckling.

"I just wanted to grab a beer anyway and tell Ro that DJ is out with Kitty and Rogue at the mall," he said, kissing his wife again, and whispering, "Make it a short meeting…we have some thangs to discuss at da house." Kissing her cheek, he said bye over his shoulder as he left the room.

She nodded, sipping her tea, hoping that Scott didn't see the blush that flushed across her skin.

"You know, Ororo, Logan really has been easier to get along with since you and DJ came home," he told her, taking her empty cup and his own to the sink and washing them, "It's good to see him like that."

"I agree. This was a good move for all of us. DJ and I missed him terribly whenever he left," she replied, getting to her feet and turning to face him.

"You know, we haven't officially welcomed you back to the mansion," he began, leaning against the table beside her.

"What do you mean? There was a small dinner in our honor the day we returned," she replied, looking over at the man she loved like a brother.

"Yeah, we did but we haven't "officially" welcomed you back yet," he said, emphasizing the word with the bunny ears hand gesture.

"Oh no, you don't mean," she began, groaning and smiling at the same time.

"Yes, we need to have a grownups outing to the club. We haven't been in ages and I think we have a lot to celebrate."

"I don't know Scott. I have DJ and the kids and," she began.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," he said, taking her hands in his and pulling her into a hug, "Ro, I won't take no for an answer. We're going and we're going to invite AnnaNicol so we can celebrate her accomplishments." He kissed her cheek and released her. "Talk to you later," he said, heading out the door.

"I can't believe I let them talk me into this," she said to Logan as they made their way up to the mansion where the rest of the adults waited. Betsy Braddock and Warren Worthington, two instructors who joined the staff during Ororo's absence, were on call for the evening, thus freeing up the others to join in on the celebration. It was a normal Friday night at the mansion, all of the kids excited about the weekend and the adults looking forward to some much needed downtime. The excursion for the evening was an extra bonus considering there was much to be celebrated.

"You deserve it, as does Nik," her husband responded, holding her hand as walked along the path between their home and the mansion. Logan was known for his nicknames and had finally "gifted" AnnaNicol with her own, saying that it took too long to say her name. Publicly she frowned at him whenever he used it but secretly she liked it, feeling that she had finally earned the respect of the feral mutant, knowing the he didn't just give the name lightly.

"So promise me you will let your hair down tonight," he said, stopping her and gazing at her, appreciating the beauty before him. Ororo wore a flirty blue dress with spaghetti straps and barely there silver heels. Her long white tresses were bunched atop of her head with a few tendrils pulled down to frame her face.

"Literally?" she asked playfully.

"Yes," he said, his eyes on her hair. His fingers were gentle as they went to work, undoing all the work she did to create the updo. He allowed her hair to fall, cascading down to the middle of her back. He fingered combed it before his eyes met hers and he kissed her gently.

"What can I say, I have a thing for women with long, flowing hair," he said in response to her silent question, pulling her to him as they made their way up to the garage.

"What took you guys so long?" Scott asked immediately when they were in earshot.

"Hold yer horses, Scooter. Me and the misses has some thangs to take care of," Logan replied.

"Ya'll always have "some thangs to take care of"," Scott mimicked, making the other laugh.

"Stop hatin', Scooter," Logan replied, using some of the lingo he picked up from the kids, making the others laugh even more.

"Can we leave now?" Scott asked, shaking his head at Logan.

"Yes," AnnaNicol called out, making her way to the group. She heard a few gasps and when her eyes met those of her mentor, Ororo smiled approvingly.

"What?" she asked, as she innocently turned so the team could get the full effect of her beige one shoulder, wrap dress and brown platform heels.

"Looking good chere. Almost didn't recognize ya," Remy told her, making her blush.

"Yeah, sugah. That's a pretty color on ya. Love the heels," Rogue said, a closet shoe fanatic.

"Alright, guys. Let's head out," Scott said and silently watched as the team divided into of the jeeps with Logan and Scott behind the wheel. Scott led them and a few minutes later, they parked in front of the night spot.

"I can't believe we are hanging out with the power couples," Porche whispered to AnnaNicol as she walked in behind Jean and Scott, trialed by Remy and Rogue with Ororo and Logan bringing up the rear.

"I know. I have a good feeling about this night!" she whispered back, excited to be in her element. What the team didn't know what that AnnaNicol was a great dancer and a music lover. Though Hip Hop and R&B were her favorite genres, she liked songs by Dani California, Blink 182, David Guetta, and others. Deciding to enjoy the night, she followed the group to their table in the VIP section and after a quick drink, she stood, the dance floor calling her name.

"Come on, Ro. Let's hit the dance floor," AnnaNicol called out to her mentor/friend. They had grown close over the last six months, so much so that Ororo gave her permission to call her Ro. She had even developed a close relationship with DJ who she considered as a little brother, babysitting him on occasion.

"No, I'm fine here," she replied, cuddling closer to her husband, who chuckled at the move. He knew she didn't want to dance because she thought she had two left feet.

"Uh uh. It's my turn to train you and I'm not taking no for an answer," she replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, getting help from Logan.

"Traitor," Ororo hissed back at her husband and he hit her behind in response.

"Remember your promise, darlin'," he called out to her, watching them walk toward the dance floor, quickly followed by Porche, Rogue and Jean.

"What happened to the guys?" Porche asked.

"Don't worry. Their keeping a close watch on us and will probably join us for a slow dance," Jean replied, looking back and catching Scott's eye and winking, getting an air kiss in return.

"Enough talking, more dancing," AnnaNicol told them, shouting to be heard over LL Cool J's _HeadSprung_. AnnaNicol closed her eyes and let the music guide her movements. When she opened them a minute later, she had a crowd around her cheering her on, including her teammates. Seeing Ororo's smiling face, AnnaNicol wanted to show them what she was really made of and pulled out some of her moves from her dance crew days. Soon the crowd grew larger and there was a person who called themselves challenging her as DJ Unk's _2 Step_ started. AnnaNicol took on the challenger and showed the girl that she couldn't hang with her.

"Girl, you tearing the club up," Porche yelled at her, giving her a quick congratulatory hug for her impromptu win. At that very moment, the song _Tear the Club Up_ by 36 Mafia started playing, throwing the crowd on the dance floor into a frenzy.

Ororo made her way off the dance floor, not a big fan of tightly enclosed spaces but she kept her eyes on the rest of the team, just as she knew the guys did. She looked up and noticed two people standing in the shadows. She felt their eyes on her but she couldn't make out their faces so she disregarded it and turned her eyes back on her teammates as they made their way toward her, pulling AnnaNicol behind them.

"We need a drink," Jean said, her hair flat on her head.

Soon, the sounds of Usher's _Yeah_ flooded the club and AnnaNicol started dancing on the edge of the dance floor, grabbing Ororo's hand. "I know you don't like crowds but dance with me here. I'll show you," she told her. AnnaNicol slowed down her movements and encouraged the others to follow her lead. Soon she had the X-women dancing much to the appreciation of their mates who watched silently, smiling happy their women enjoying themselves.

Soon after, the women joined their mates, sweaty and flushed, needed something to cool them down.

"Having fun?" Logan asked his wife as she took a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea.

"Yes," she told him before AnnaNicol grabbed her hand and pulled her and Porche on the dance floor as DJ Unk's _Walk it Out_ came on.

Ororo couldn't help but laugh as she mimicked her friends' movement. Soon the music triggered something that she had long suppressed and Ororo's movements became more fluid. She was able to follow AnnaNicol's movements almost as if she anticipated them.

"Wow…that's it Ro, you got it," AnnaNicol said, as Dem Franchise Boyz _I Think You Like Me _started playing.

"Damn they playing all the jams now," she shouted over the music and giggled in glee as the song changed to Dem Franchise Boyz _Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It_, another favorite song from her past.

The DJ started to mix in the _Cupid Shuffle_, causing an uproar to go through the crowd…the dance floor was packed and it was a sight to see everyone getting together and doing the Cupid Shuffle together. AnnaNicol stood between Ro and Porche and soon found herself a few people away from them but she kept dancing.

"You're a great dancer," this tall guy told her. She looked up at him and he immediately made her think of Logan. He was tall and had this animal like vibe to him and he moved with confidence.

"Thanks," she said, leaning up to tell him in his ear as Beyonce's _Get Me Bodied_ began.

"Wanna dance?"

"Think you can keep up?" she asked him, smiling.

"I'll do my best," he said, following her moves.

Sabretooth surprised himself as he effortlessly followed the girl's moves. He found himself smiling and genuinely having a good time. Too bad he had a job to do, he thought, smiling at her as she slowed as the music slowed, calming the crowd.

"Want a drink?"

"If you buying," she replied, flirtatiously.

"Has anyone seen AnnaNicol?" Ororo asked as she and Rogue returned from the ladies room.

"Isn't that her over there with…" Jean replied, her voice faltering.

"Sabretooth," Logan growled, low as he watched his arch nemesis Sabretooth make his way through the crowd with AnnaNicol. Logan was up and at AnnaNicol's side in seconds, pushing her back and facing Sabretooth in a stare down.

"Logan, what the hell," AnnaNicol began but was silenced by a growl.

"Shut it, Nik. He's bad news," he told her and then turning to Sabretooth, "What you doing here Creed?"

"It's a free country runt. I was just dancing with the lady. That okay with you?"

"Nah, now beat it before ya get beat," Logan growled angrily.

"Logan, what's the matter with you? The guy just wants to dance with me?" AnnaNicol told him pulling on his arm and getting brushed off, "Ro?" She called out but realized she didn't need to as the team stood behind her.

"I think it's time we called it a night," Ororo said, talking to her husband, hoping that he would refrain from thrashing Sabretooth in the crowded club.

"Yeah, it's time to go," Logan growled back, turning and following the group as they headed to the door.

_It's a good thing I gave her my number when we were dancing_, Sabretooth thought, an evil smile creasing his face as he watched the team leave the club, the young girl glancing back over her shoulder with a slight smile.

_Yeah, it's going to be fun bringing the runt down a peg or two_, Sabretooth thought as he turned and headed to the owner's box where his partner waited.

"I see you made contact with the girl. Were you able to give her your number and make her interested?"

"Yeah."

"Good, with phase 1 of our plan complete, it's time to move on to phase 2."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AnnaNicol awoke early the next morning, angry at Logan for him interrupting what she thought was could be the beginning of a possible relationship with tall, blonde, and handsome, in a furry sort of way. AnnaNicol smiled to herself, despite her hard feelings about her mentor or whatever the hell Logan was to her. She knew he was very protective of those he cared about and she should feel honored that he stood up for her but she was still an adult and should be allowed to date whoever she wanted, even if the guy had been a bad guy in the past.

She made her way down to the War Room, where the team's mainframe computer resided. She sat at the main console and brought up the file on Sabretooth. As the computer read the file to her, she came to the conclusion that Logan acted the way he did not because of her, but because of his strong dislike/hate for Sabretooth.

"Well, just because you hate him doesn't mean everyone else has too," she said to herself logging off the computer and heading out. As she walked past the Danger Room, she saw the light that meant that it was in use. Heading to the observation/control room, she saw Logan going through a simulation where Sabretooth clones were his targets.

"Figures," she replied, deciding she didn't want to see anymore and heading upstairs to grabbed a bit to eat before her sparring match with Ro.

"Let's do something different this morning," Ro told her as she approached AnnaNicol who was stretching. Standing and facing her, Anna noticed the boombox in her hand.

"Different like what?"

"Well, considering how talented you are as a dancer, I thought instead of sparring, you could lead a dance session."

"Really? You're joking right?"

"No. I'm serious. I was thoroughly impressed with your skills on the dance floor and I have to admit, I am a bit sore from the workout you gave us last night. So if you're up to it, I've invited Rogue and Jean to join us. So what do you say?" she asked, just as Rogue and Jean rounded the corner with Kitty, Jubilee, and Porche in tow.

"I see the word has gotten out about your dance session," Ororo said smiling at the ladies as they joined them.

"I guess I could do a little something," she replied, shocked at Ororo's request and the number of people who showed up for the "class". "Do you mind if I run to go get my iPod?"

"No. I guess I'm a bit behind the times," Ro replied, looking at her boombox.

"No, it's fine but I have a playlist on my iPod. Be back in a flash," she said, running back to her room, excited about the possibility. When she got there, she noticed that her phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey doll. I didn't wake you did I?" Sabertooth asked.

"No, I just got back to my room. How are you?" she said, feeling like everything was falling into place. She was about to teach her first class and the guy who intrigued her was on the phone. _I could get use to this_, she thought, talking to Sabretooth a bit before telling him she had to run. They got off the phone with a promise from him to call her later that day.

She was beside herself with happiness when she returned to the grassy area that had become the de facto outdoor sparring and Tai Chi area.

Two hours later, the ladies were laid out on the grass, struggling to catch their breath.

"Oh my goodness, I feel like we've been through a Danger Room session with Logan," Ororo panted, having collapsed next to AnnaNicol.

"It wasn't that bad," she replied, sitting with her legs crossed on the grass, silently laughing at her "students" as they lay in the grass, not caring about their hair or clothes.

"Wasn't that bad?" Rogue said, struggling to lift her head, "Ah kin barely lift ma head and look at ya, sugah. Somebody call Remy 'cause ah done fallen n' can't get up."

The ladies erupted in tired laughter at their teammate. Ten minutes later, AnnaNicol was helping them to their feet. The others slowly made their way into the mansion while Ororo sat next to AnnaNicol on the bench, enjoying the sun as they sipped from their water bottles.

"I would consider that a successful first session," Ro told her looking out over the grounds.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. I never thought that I would teach a class," AnnaNicol admitted, gazing out at the grounds.

"Well, now that you have, would you do it again?"

"If you're offering, I'm accepting," she replied, making Ororo laughed.

"I think the ladies really enjoyed themselves," she said, "I know I did. You can not beat an exercise session that also helps you improve your dance skills."

"True but I'm curious. What made you want to change things up?"

"Well," Ororo began, shifting a bit and wincing, "I saw the way you were on the dance floor and how much you seemed to be in your element. So I figured since you worked so hard over the past few months that we would give it a try to see how it goes."

AnnaNicol didn't know what to say. She was touched by Ororo's thoughtfulness.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, fighting the tears that threatening.

"You earned it," Ororo said, taking a sip of water.

"Thanks," she said sincerely.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Ro, can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm," Ororo replied, her eyes closed.

"How did you end up with a guy like Logan?"

Ororo chuckling softly, looked over at her.

"How long have you wanted to ask me that question?"

"For a while now."

"Well," Ororo said, taking a deep breath, "We were colleagues and friends first. After a particularly difficult mission where I felt as they say that my ass was handed to me, I approached Logan about teaching me some hand to hand combat techniques since he has extensive experience in that area. He agreed and we began with weekly sessions. After a month, Logan thought we should have the classes more often so we started doing sessions three days a week. Soon after, we started meeting daily. Then we started taking walks around the lake and it seemed that things just progressed from there. We went out on a date and from that point on, we were together."

"Until he broke up with you, right?" she asked softly.

Ororo looked at her.

"What can I say, the students talk."

"Of course they do, especially about this story. Did they tell you how I almost killed the team in a Danger Room session after the breakup?"

"No," she whispered, hearing the pain in her voice.

"Well, to make a long story short," Ororo said, sitting up straight in her seat and gazing out over the land, "I found out I was pregnant with Logan's child and decided that I would tell him on our third anniversary which a few days away. It was on that day that he decided he needed to break up with me to protect me from being a target for his enemies."

She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "When he broke up with me, the words died on my tongue and I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Then the combination of my raging hormones and my broken heart, along with teaching classes, participating in simulations, and leading missions proved too much for me to handle. So I had a choice to make, either continue risking the life of my loved ones or leaving. I choose to leave."

Stopping again, Ororo looked over at Anna and saw the shocked look on her face and the tears that threatened to spill. "That was more than you asked for but it needed to be said. I haven't spoken about what happened to anyone other than Logan and interestingly enough, this has been very therapeutic," she said.

"Ro, I didn't mean," Anna began, stopping when she felt Ro's hand on hers.

"I know. I'm glad you asked the question. By doing so, you let me know, one, that you are comfortable enough with me to ask the question and two, care enough about me to show concern for my pain. That lets me know that we have gotten to the point of a mutual trust. Am I right?"

"I guess so. I don't hate you anymore," Anna replied with a smirk, making Ororo laugh out loud.

"Well, thank God for small favors," she replied, just as she spied Logan coming near them with DJ in tow.

"Mommy!" DJ squealed, running toward his mother.

"Hello little one," Ororo said, picking him up for a hug and kiss.

"Hey Anna," he said, reaching over to hug her neck.

"Hey Squirt. How you doing?" she said, allowing him to hug her and kissing his cheek.

"Fine. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy and Daddy are taking me to the city to the zoo and the museum and to the movies!"

"Really? Wow, you're going to do all of that? You're making me tired just hearing about it," she replied, ruffling his hair, making him giggle.

"Yeah…you should come with us," he said.

"No can do, Squirt," she said, slightly taken aback by the offer. She would love to tag along but it sounded like a family outing. She knew how little alone time they had as a family with all of the responsibilities they had to the team and the Institute.

"Why not?" Logan asked, standing in front of them.

"Because it sounds like a family outing," she told him, looking up at him. She knew Logan would rather you tell him the painful truth than a pretty lie, "And since I'm not family, then I shouldn't go."

"You're family," Logan said simply.

"Since when?" she asked, hiding her surprise behind her gruff response.

"When I gave you a nickname, Nik, now go get ready. We leave in an hour," he replied, reaching out for his son and taking his wife's hand and started toward their house, leaving her looking behind them, in shocked silence, "And don't make me have to track you down."

She smiled to herself as she got to her feet and headed toward the mansion, realizing he knew her better than she thought.

It was nearly eleven when they returned to the lake house. Logan dropped Ororo and DJ off at the lake house and drove her up to the mansion.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," she replied happily, sharing a rare smile with him.

"So our workouts aren't fun?" he asked, parking near the front door.

"No," she said in monotone, her voice devoid of mirth, making Logan smile.

"It was good seeing you have fun, Nik," he replied, honestly.

"I had a great time. Thanks for forcing me to come with you," she replied.

"We have to do it again soon. We'll let you know when the next outing is," he replied, looking over at her as she opened the door.

"Okay, great. See ya tomorrow," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Night."

Logan was shocked at the kiss but smiled softly, realizing that Ro had done what she set out to do.

Anna walked into the mansion on cloud nine. She thoroughly enjoyed taking in the sights with the Howletts. They began the outing at the Zoo, ohhing and ahhing at all the animals. Next they headed to the children's museum where they watched DJ have himself a ball, going from one activity to the next.

They stopped for lunch at a quaint mom n' pop pizza joint and then headed to the movies to catch the newest kid flick. After that, they headed to Monkey Joe's where DJ interacted with kids his age and moved from activity to activity. All too soon it was time for them to go, much to DJ's and Anna's disappointment.

When they got in the car, DJ was talking nonstop about his experience at Monkey Joe's. Twenty minutes later, he was out like a light and didn't wake up again until the car stopped in front of the lake house.

_There is only one thing that would make this one of the best days of my life_, Anna thought as she climbed the stairs to her room. Just as she finished the thought, her phone rung.

_It was now officially the best day of her life_, she thought, smiling as she heard the deep voice on the other end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Two Months later_

It was 1am when Anna opened the door to the mansion. She noticed that most of the lights were out except for the one that burned in the foyer and in the sitting room immediately to the left of the foyer. That was the place where the person on call usually sat until all of the residents were in for the night.

Unfortunately for her, the person on call at the moment happen to be Logan. He sat with his legs propped up on the ottoman in front of him with his Stetson pulled low over his eyes. To anyone, it would look as if he was taking a nap but Anna knew better as did the other residents of the mansion. Just because you couldn't see his eyes, didn't mean he didn't know you were there.

One of Logan's mutations was his enhanced senses of smell and hearing. He could hear a rat piss on cotton as the saying goes and could smell what you had for breakfast. Tonight, she wished for anyone being on call other than him. She had just come back in from a date with Victor and from what she had learned about him over the last eight months was that he could smell the scents of others on someone else. She knew she had to get to her room quick and hope that he didn't smell Victor on her.

"Hey Logan. I'm back. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight," she rushed as she hurried toward the stairs.

"Nik," he said simply, the tone in his voice stopping her where she stood. She knew that tone, the no nonsense one he used during training sessions. The one where anyone within earshot knew to take as a warning and to steer clear.

She knew the stuff was about to hit the fan so she took a deep breath and steeled herself for what would happen next.

"Yes Logan," she replied, turning to see him leaning against the doorframe of the sitting room, his blue-grey eyes narrowed in anger.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Don't play with me, Nik. You know what the hell I'm talking about," he said, pushing himself off the frame and closing the distance between them, "So you gonna tell me or do we need to do this the hard way?"

"Logan, I'm a grown woman and who I see is none of your concern," she said, sounding more like Ro than herself.

His eyes got darker as he breathed in and out.

"The hell it isn't, especially when you're on my watch. Didn't I tell ya to leave that sonabitch alone, that he was bad news?"

"You can tell me whatever you want but that doesn't mean I will do what you say," she told him coldly, the old Aqua emerging, "You're not my father. You can run DJ's life but not mine."

"You don't know what ya are getting yourself into," he said, fighting to calm down, hurt by her statement.

"Doesn't every one deserve a second chance? You got one, Ro got one, I definitely got one. Why not him?" she replied, trying to appeal to his rational side.

"This is different," he said quietly, unable to come back with something to counter her last statement.

"How is it different? Because you say so?" she replied hotly, suddenly tired of the argument, "Just because you hate him doesn't mean that everyone else has too. I'm going to bed." She turned and stomped up the stairs.

"I hope it is different," Logan said softly, drained of emotion.

"What's going on with you?" Ororo asked her husband for the third time in as many days. She watched him as he ate his breakfast in angry silence, ignoring his son's attempts to engage him in conversation.

"Logan?"

"What?"

"I asked you a question," she replied, helping their son into his jacket, normally a job his father handled.

"Nothing," he said gruffly, turning his attention back to the paper on the table.

"Aren't you going to get ready for your session with Anna?"

"Not having a session with her," he replied.

"That's the 2nd class you've missed with her," she replied, remembering the angry interactions she had had with Anna, "What happened between the two of you?"

"Dammit, Ro, would you just leave it alone?" he shouted, getting to his feet abruptly, his chair turning over, startling his wife and son.

"Daddy?" DJ asked softly.

"I gotta go," Logan replied, heading out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Mommy," DJ said tearfully.

"It's okay, baby. It's not you," she assured her son, picking him up and hugging him, "Come on, let's get you to school."

She found him an hour later, in the clearing in the woods.

"Logan?"

"Not in the mood, Ro," he replied, not looking at her.

"Logan, talk to me," she said, "You scared DJ this morning. He's worried about you, as am I."

"Nothing to talk about."

"If it's nothing, then why not talk about it," she said, walking over to him, "If it's not that important, why keep it bottled up inside, making your family miserable with your silent treatment?"

When he didn't reply, she stepped in front of him, meeting his eyes before he lowered them, looking down at his claws as they slowly extended from his hand and retracted quickly.

Unfazed by his actions, Ororo watched her husband and decided that she would let him tell her when he was ready. Though she knew he didn't shy away from confrontations, sometimes in silent companionship, he was more willing to talk. So with that in mind, she sat next to him, closing her eyes in mediation.

Five minutes later, she realized that he had stopped extending his claws. After another five minutes, she felt his hand going around her waist, pulling her gently to him. She continued to sit by his side quietly, now leaning against him, enjoying the closeness. She was contemplating her next move when he decided it for her.

"Nik's been seeing Victor."

She sat up and looked at him. "But how?"

"My guess is instead of going to the mall, movies, whatever, for the past few months, she's been meeting up with him. When she came in the night I was on call, she was covered in his scent. We had a blow up and she hasn't spoken to me since."

_Now it all made sense_, Ororo thought, remembering the recent dance sessions where Anna had started acting like the old Anna, short tempered, no patience, and curt, damn near rude.

When Ororo tried to talk to her about it, she said it was nothing and hurried away.

"What do you want to do about it?" she asked softly.

"Nothing. She's grown and can date whoever she wants," he replied simply.

"If you feel that way, then why are you dragging around here, giving us the silent treatment?"

"I don't want her to get hurt, Ro. I know it's coming, and I can't stop it," he said, finally voicing the thing that had been gnawing at him since his confrontation with Anna, "I know she's not ours but these last few months, it started to feel like she was another daughter and I feel like my daughter just told me to kiss her ass and leave her alone. And I don't know how to deal with it."

"Well, you can let her do what she thinks is right," she replied, taking his hand in hers, his eyes finally meeting hers, "Like you said, she's grown, just like Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue. They are all like daughters to us and we care about what happens to them but sometimes they have to go through some things and learn the lesson on their own."

"But what kind of guy would I be to willingly let her continue seeing someone we both know ain't worth a damn," he said honestly.

"A loving father," she replied, kissing his cheek before getting to her feet, encouraging him to do the same, "Now, we have at least two hours before we have to be anywhere…what do you say we head home and I cheer you up." With a smile, he stood and watched her eyes as they changed and they were lifted by a strong wind.

"I don't care what he says. I'm going to continue seeing Victor," Anna told Porche in the privacy of their bedroom. They had finished their classes for the day and decided to hideout in their room until dinner.

"From what I've heard, Logan knows this guy very well and they have been enemies for the longest. You yourself saw his file. Why are you so determined to keep seeing this guy when everyone knows how bad he is?" Porche asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," she replied simply, picking up the phone and dialing the number from memory, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a date to setup.

_Time for phase 2_, the individual thought as he drove up to the gate of the Institute.

"How can we help you?" the voice through the speaker asked.

"Hi. I'm Forge. I need to speak with Professor Xavier."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_My X-Men, please report to the War Room_, the Professor told the Team telepathically.

_Ororo, please report to the War Room, _the Professor said.

_Right away_, she replied, looking over at Betsy. "Go 'head, girl. I got mini me," she replied, cradling her 2 month old daughter in her arms.

Smiling her thanks, Ororo bent down and kissed her son.

"Be good for Auntie Bets, okay, DJ?"

"Yes, Mommy," he replied, preoccupied with the large lego fort he was building.

In the War Room, they sat around the table in their normal seats. Their eyes turned collectively to the door as it slid open and Professor Xavier and his guest entered.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Logan asked angrily, getting to his feet.

"Logan, please calm down. Forge is here on official business," the Professor responded.

"Does Ro know he's here?"

"Not yet," the Professor said, just as the door slid open and Ororo walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to make sure DJ was…" the words died on her lips as her gaze fell on the one person in the word she never wanted to see again. Forge.

"Ororo, my dear," he greeted her, taking a step toward her. She took a step back from him and was brought out of her thoughts full of memories of his betrayal when she heard Logan's growl and the rustling of chairs. She looked toward her husband and saw him struggling against the hold of their teammates.

"Don't you fucking touch her, you bastard," Logan roared being restrained by Beast and Remy.

"Logan, please calm yourself," the Professor said loudly, "Your outburst is inappropriate and will not be tolerated. If you can not calm yourself, you will be asked to leave"

Ororo knew that they had been summoned for a reason and did want Logan to be left out the loop. Lifting her head, she walked around the table and touched Logan and whispered in his ear, calming him instantly.

_Damn_, Forge thought, thoroughly impressed. No one had had the ability to calm the Wolverine. _I guess that's what happens when a Goddess lowers herself to be with an animal_.

"Anyone want to tell us why we're here?" Scott asked, not liking the fact that Forge was back. He remembered how hurt Ororo was after she discovered Forge and Mystique in bed at his lab in Arizona. She flew back home, leaving the mini jet there. Physically and emotionally spent, she had to be sedated upon arrival due to calm the severe storm system that she left in her wake.

The months following affected the team as one of their leaders was out of commission. Her absence was felt across the mansion and they closed ranks, preventing Forge from seeing or talking to her. None has been more vocally than Logan who took it upon himself to help her get over her heartbreak, cementing their friendship.

Now years later, the one person unanimously despised by the team stood in their midst.

"I know I am the last person you want to see, considering the circumstances of my leaving, he said, his gaze falling on Ororo and quickly turning it away when he heard the growl, "But I am here today to warn you of a new threat to mutants. One that if not destroyed, could mean the end of mutants as we know it."

Seeing that their interest was piqued, Forge continued telling them about the supposed "cure" and how it was being used in mutant experiments. Labeled as the solution the world's mutant question, Forge explained how the X-Men could put an end to it.

The mission was discussed in detail and assignments were given. Logan, Rogue, Remy, Scott, Warren, and Iceman were to leave immediately, leaving Forge and Beast to guide them from the War Room. The Team was dismissed and those leaving quickly made their way to the locker rooms to change. All except Logan.

"You gonna be okay with him here," he asked as they followed the corridor that lead to the locker room.

"Yes. I will be fine," she assured him.

"It doesn't feel like you're fine."

"I am, love. I assure you, but seeing him was unexpected," she admitted, "But I will be fine. You need to go."

"Yeah but my wife comes first," he said, leaning over and kissing her and looking deep in her eyes, "You sure you okay, baby?"

"I am, love. Now go save the world. Come home in one piece, okay?"

"I promise," he replied, before hugging her tightly and kissing her deeply. Then he pecked her forehead, saying, "That's for DJ. Love you."

"Love you, too," she said quietly, holding herself as she watched the door close behind him.

"You sure it's okay for me to come?"

* * *

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Anna asked Victor.

"Well, Logan and I aren't on the same page and I don't think many of your people like me."

"Well, luckily for you, you're not coming to see them. You're coming to see me so stop stalling and get your ass on the bike and come over," she said forcefully, knowing he like it when she talked like that.

"Music to my ears," he growled, "Alright, doll. I'm on my way."

Anna hung up the phone, saying "yes" out loud and rushing to her closet, looking for something to wear. _It's going to be a great night_, she thought happily.

"It's going to be a great night," Sabretooth said out loud unknowing repeating the same thing Anna said. An evil smile creasing his face as he sent a message to Forge, telling him that he was in route to the mansion.

An hour later, Anna was standing out in the dark night, waiting for Victor to arrive. She stood by the gate, ready to key in her code and jump on the bike with him so he wouldn't have to use the speaker box.

He pulled up a few minutes later, riding his Harley. He greeted her with a deep kiss and quick fondle. They had taken their relationship to the next level the week before and he was looking forward to taking the young girl to bed before getting to work.

His phone chirped, signaling he had a text. He was lying on a blanket in the clearing in the woods. The girl was lying next to him in post coital bliss. Groaning, he reached for his jeans and pulled out the phone.

"Hey doll. I got to get going. I have some things I need to do. Let's get you back to the mansion," he told her softly, hating what's about to happen. He had enjoyed getting to know the feisty woman and even enjoyed the sex. She was flexible and he had bent her in damn near every position. He had gotten her use to taking all of him, a feat not many women could handle and he would miss it. _Oh well_, he thought, helping her as she got dressed, _on to the next bitch_.

Anna was on cloud nine as she walked hand and hand with Victor back to the mansion. He seemed a bit preoccupied and was silent for most of the walk but she was just happy to have him at her home. Though she wasn't ready for him to enter the mansion, this was the next best thing. They had parked his bike near the large oak tree, hiding it from view. She wasn't worried about Logan because she heard that he was on a mission and was away from the mansion.

"Hey doll. Would you grab me something to drink? Our little workout left me thirsty," he asked, rubbing her arms as they stood next to his bike.

"Sure. Wait here and I'll be right back," she replied, taking off for the mansion. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and as she made her way back to the foyer, she heard a loud noise. Sabretooth had entered the mansion, taking out the mansion front doors.

"Victor, what the hell," she yelled as the noise summoned her housemates.

"What can I say, doll, I love making an entrance," he said, grabbing her around her neck, "Now, be a good bitch and tell me where they stashed the kid?"

"What kid?" she struggled as she heard her heard footfalls and shouts.

"You know what fucking kid. Don't play games with me bitch," he said menacing close to her face, still smelling like their coupling, the smell making her sick to her stomach.

"He's…" she started when she felt herself fall through his hand. Kitty pulled her away just ask Colossus took Sabretooth back out the door.

Ororo and Jean joined Kitty by Anna's side.

"What is he doing here?" Ororo asked as Anna coughed violently, her eyes filled with angry tears.

"He tricked me," she said just as Colossus's body was thrown back in the foyer.

"Just give me the kid and I will be out of your hair," Sabretooth growled standing in the ruin doorway.

"Never," Ororo said, standing to face him, her eyes white, electricity emitting from her fingers, "Protocol 8563." The girls got to their feet and raced away as Ororo called up a wind to push him back. Before she could call down the lightning, she was hit from behind.

"Sorry, my dear. I can't let you undo all the work we've completed over the last few months," Forge said, making his way over to the stunned goddess. He turned her over and looked into her tear stained face.

He picked her up and took her into one of the recreation room, laying her down on a sofa. Caressing her face, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, knowing that if she could, she would bite his tongue. Pulling away, he saw the angry look in her eyes.

"It's a stun ray. You are aware of everything that happens but yet you can not move. One of my best inventions if I do say so myself," he said, smiling down at the angry goddess

"You took care of the others?" Sabretooth asked.

"Yeah, stunned them and disabled the telecomm system so the team can not be reached. Did you take out the telepath?"

"Which one is the telepath?"

"The redhead."

"No, this bitch said protocol and some numbers and them other bitches took off running," Sabretooth said, "But I did take out the metal guy. He'll be out for a week."

"You idioit! You were suppose to take out Ororo and Jean first!"

"Fuck you, Forge. I did what I had to do," he growled.

"Yeah, fucking that young girl. Was that what you had to do? You moron. Now she's probably telling the team what happened."

"Hey, you worry about your fucking part and I'll do mine," Sabretooth responded, taking a deep sniff, "I'll find them bitches, even if I have to tear this fucking place apart."

_Jean slow down_, Scott responded to her telepathic message.

_Come back. Mission was a diversion. Sabretooth is in the mansion trying to take DJ_.

_Shit. Protocol 8563. We're on our way back._

Scott didn't have time to wonder how his wife was able to contact him telepathically over the distance without Cerebo. He needed to get the team back to the mansion.

"What's wrong Sugah?" Rogue asked, noticing his look of concentration, which meant he was having a conversation with a telepath.

"The mission was a setup. Forge and Sabretooth are at the mansion," Scott told her, pausing before telling her the rest of the message, for fear of Logan's reaction.

"Sabretooth and Forge? What's going on Cyke?" Logan asked, getting to his feet and standing behind them, holding on as they turned the jet around.

"Logan, please take your seat. We need to fully engage the thrusters," Scott said.

"Whoa, mon ami. Must be something serious. We nevah fully engage de thrust."

"Answer the question, boy scout," Logan growled.

"They're at the mansion because they're after DJ."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AnnaNicol huddled with the rest of the girls in west wing of the mansion that served as a bunker when the doors were engaged. Kitty and Jubilee got the students settled in most of the rooms, telling them at it was a surprise drill.

But Jean, Betsy, and Anna knew better. Anna held onto DJ who wouldn't go to anyone but her. Betsy was trying her best to calm her daughter.

_This is all my fault_, Anna thought, coddling the small child, hoping that his mother would come soon. _I should have listened to Logan. I'm so stupid. What the fuck was taking Ro so long?_

"No use in beating yourself up, Anna," Jean replied, her hand on her temple as she monitored the mansion. She knew that Forge was with Ororo and that she was incapacitated. "Ro's down. As is Peter, Hank, and the Professor. Forge used a stun gun, paralyzing them."

"So what in the hell are we going to do if Sabretooth comes knocking on the door?"

"Protect the children at all costs," Betsy said, handing her daughter to Kitty and getting ready, "Because he's on the other side of the door."

"And if Forge comes with his stun gun and takes the baby anyway?" Anna asked as Sabretooth pounded on the door.

"Then I think you may want to empty out that sippy cup," Jean said, concentrating on reinforcing the door just as the windows blew in and everything went black.

The team had arrived to find the mansion in pure chaos. They found Beast still in the War Room, the effects the paralysis wearing off. They found the Professor in his office.

With Beast's help, the Team learned that Forge used a stun gun to paralyze their bodies but they were still conscious of what was going on around them. They slowly made their way to the upper levels, checking the mansion as they went. When they arrived to the main floor, they found the front door completely destroyed with Colossus sprawled out on the floor.

Sniffing the air, Logan growled as he took in the Sabretooth's scent. He also picked up the familiar scent of lavender. _Ro_, he thought as he dashed into the rec room. He found her laying on the sofa, looking as if she was sleeping.

"Ro," Logan said, kneeling next to his wife. He watched as tears streamed down her face, still unable to move. Wiping them away, he leaned his head down and kissed her. "How long does it last Hank?"

"It should be wearing off my friend," Beast said wearily, kneeling next to her.

"DJ," she whispered, finally able to speak.

Logan's head jerked up, his attention refocused again, having been totally thrown for a loop at the sight of his battered wife. Logan hopped up and headed with the others in search of the rest of the residents. They found the west wing door battered yet intact. Logan made quick work of the door, slashing his way through. They found Jean and Betsy laid out on the floor along with Jubilee.

Kitty peeked out of the door and ducked back inside, unlocking it and rushing out, cradling Betsy's daughter. Warren looked up at the sound of his daughter's cries and his own tears fell from his eyes, as he cradled his wife, whose face was wet with tears.

"Is everyone alright?" the Professor asked and got nods from most of the students.

Remy and Rogue took a head count and found that two people were missing, Aqua and DJ. Remy wasn't surprised to see that Logan was not there.

"Jean, what happened?" he asked as she started to move.

"Forge blew the wall and came in, shooting the stun gun. He grabbed DJ and headed out," she said, holding her head, having a hard time concentrating.

"Where's Aqua, chere?"

"She's with DJ. I told her to get in his sippy cup," she said, leaning heavily on her husband, "We knew we couldn't stop Sabretooth but we thought that if Aqua was with him, we would have a better chance of tracking them down."

"Great job, baby," Scott told her, taking her in his arms and picking her up, "We need to get word to Logan."

"Already done," she replied, rubbing her head, "It was a challenge but he knows and he's on their trail."

Logan sniffed the air as he gunned the motorcycle, following DJ's scent. It was still strong which meant they had gone through there within the last 40 minutes. He handled the motorcycle expertly, taking the curves at breakneck speeds and leaning the bike dangerously close to the asphalt.

As he righted the bike after the last turn, he touched Ro's hand, asking her a question and she patted his back, to let him know she was okay. Jean told him that Aqua was with DJ and he hoped against all hope that they were able to get to them before anything happened to them.

"You idiot. Can't you handle a two year old child," Forge yelled at Sabretooth as they boarded the on the coastal airfield.

"You got one more time to call me idiot or moron," Sabretooth growled, handling the child roughly, making the toddler cry harder, as he clutched the sippy cup tightly in his hands, "Ya told me the package has to delivered unharmed. So if ya would like for me to shut him up, I can't promise that he will be unharmed."

"Well, can you figure out a way to shut him up so I can think?"

"With pleasure," Sabretooth took some electrical tape of the counter as the plane started down the runway and taped the baby's hands and mouth. "You won't be needing this," he told him, snatching the sippy cup. Curious, Sabretooth sniffed the cup, smelling Anna. _Damn, I still smell like the bitch_, he thought, tossing the cup down as he made his way to the bathroom to wash her scent off him.

Once he was gone, Aqua allowed herself to flow out of the cup. She took a moment to compose herself and looked over at DJ who was sobbing and reaching out for her. She put her finger to her lips to get him to quiet down. "I'm gonna get us out of here," she whispered to him, looking for out the window as the plane gained altitude. Looking down, she saw that they were flying over water. She knew she could bring the plane down but didn't want to risk hurting the baby.

Looking a bit closer around the room, she spottes a parachute. Hurrying over to it, she buckled herself in and went to grab DJ just as Sabretooth entered the room.

"I figured we had a stowaway," he replied, gazing at her, a cross between a lustful stare and sneer.

"You used me," she told him icily, backing up toward the door, strapping the baby to her.

"Yeah but ya had to know that I was. I mean why in the hell would I be interested in a chick like ya? The pussy was good n' all but I live the creed of bread over bitches," he said, crassly.

"Fuck you," she told him.

"Ya already did. A few times," he said, laughing evilly, "Now if ya don't want to get hurt, I would advise ya to put the kid down and come away from the door."

"As I said before, fuck you," she said, pulling on the door. She heard evil laughter behind her as she struggled with the door.

"Can't get it open?" he asked, taking a menacing step closer to them.

"Shit," she muttered, struggling with the door, trying her best to ignore the taunts from behind.

"Aqua, DJ try," the baby said softly.

Aqua watched in awe as the baby lifted the lever like it weighed nothing, letting in the air, triggering the airbags to drop from the cabinet ceiling as the air pressure dropped.

"You stupid bitch," Sabretooth roared as he fought toward them as they were sucked out of the plane.

Aqua was happy she strapped the child to her. The pull of the wind was incredible and if she had not, she would not have been able to hold him. Making sure he was okay, she hit the button on her comlink and screamed out, "This is Aqua. I need help. I got DJ and we're falling fast over the Atlantic."

"Aqua, oh thank God," Scott responded, "Jean, let Logan know. Remy and Rogue, take the XJet and go after them." Remy and Rogue took off toward the hangar.

"He knows. They are flying to them now," Jean replied.

Ororo urged the wind to go faster as they shot through the darkness, looking for Aqua and their son.

"There," Logan yelled to be heard over the rushing wind. Ororo directed the wind in that direction. They were nearly there when they heard an unmistakable growl. They watched in horror as Sabretooth caught them in the air right before Aqua could deploy the parachute.

"Ro, throw me," Logan yelled and reluctantly she did, directing the window to barrel Logan into the falling, struggling group. Aqua fought him off while trying to protect DJ. Sabretooth took a swipe at the baby, cutting his face. Enraged, Aqua punch Sabretooth with all her might just as they were hit. Logan, using his body weight, yanked Sabretooth loose and they fought all as they fell toward the dark, swirling ocean.

"Anna, pull the cord," Ororo yelled.

Aqua pulled the cord and instinctively held on to DJ as their descent was disrupted. Ororo, seeing that they were okay dived down and created a whirlwind to catch the falling men. Ororo turned as Logan, in full berserker rage, sliced through Sabretooth's neck, severing his head from his body. Logan savagely kicked the head away, the body falling into the swirling abyss.

"Logan," Ororo said gently, getting his attention. He looked up at her, breathing hard, his eyes pools of blackness. Recognizing her voice and scent, Logan's eyes slowly changed back to their normal blue-grey color.

She reached down and pulled him up to her, directing the wind to take them up where the Blackbird hovered. Landing on the staircase, Ororo and Logan collapsed, exhausted from the ordeal. Rogue pulled them deeper in the aircraft so they could shut the door and fly home.

Before they could move, they were tackled by a strong pair of small hands.

"Mommy, Daddy," DJ cried. With his last ounce of strength, Logan pulled his family to him and cradled them both.

"You okay, kiddo?" Logan panted.

"Yes. My sister took care of me."

"Your sister?"

"I figured it was the best way to get him to do what I needed him to do," she whispered, sitting on the floor near them, leaning against the chair, "But he didn't need my help. He's the one who got us out of the plane."

"Really? How did he do that?"

"Daddy, DJ strong," his son told him, striking a muscle building pose, making the adults laugh.

"Come 'ere, Nik," Logan told her and she got up and sat next to him.

He put his other arm around her and pulled her close.

"Thank you for saving our son," he told her, kissing her temple.

Aqua, tried all she could to hold in her emotions but Logan's gesture opened the floodgates and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing with relief that he didn't hate her and that DJ was okay.

Logan looked over at his wife and she nodded, leaning up so he could put his other arm around the crying girl.

"You were right. I thought he cared about me. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," she said, her voice muffled, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, darlin'. We've all made mistakes but luckily, this was one where the only thing truly hurt was your pride," he told her, rubbing her hair gently.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" she demanded, angry at him for his lack of anger.

"That's what family does. There is no need to make you feel any worse that you already do. DJ is fine, we will be fine with a few days of rest and you are still intact," Ororo told her, still holding her son who was nodding off, "But you are grounded effective immediately. Your training sessions with Logan and I will resume."

"Sure mom, whatever you say," Aqua replied with a smile at Logan and Ororo.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

The repairs to the mansion's physical structure as well as the security systems were complete. The residents had worked hard over the last few months to get things back to normal, if there was a such this in a school for mutants.

With everyone pitching in, what should have took 7 months, only took 4. The Professor, proud of how well his residents handled the repairs, he decided to give everyone a week off from classes, training, and other activities. To commemorate the occasion, they threw a huge party by the pool.

"I don't think so," AnnaNicol told her "brother", scooping him up as he attempted to follow the older children as they headed toward the deep end of the pool.

"Anna no fair. I want to swim with the big kids," he said, realizing he was struggling in vain. Since that fateful day, DJ had been in training with his mother and father so that they could teach him how to control his gift which they learned also included a healing factor.

"No can do, Squirt. You're not ready for that. Let's go over to the shallow end and I bet as soon as the other kids see how much fun we're having, they will be back on this end."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said with a wink, making him laugh.

Just as she promised, the older kids were in the shallow end of the pool, playing with them. Aqua turned the shallow end of the pool into a mini bowling rink complete with pins and a water bowling ball.

Logan and Remy were handling the grill and when he heard the tumbling of the pins, he instinctively knew that Aqua was entertaining her "brother" again. After some discussion with the Professor and after getting his blessings, Logan and Ororo approached Anna with the offer of officially adopting her. She burst into tears and said yes, as she gave both of them bear hugs.

Now, officially a Howlett, Aqua has proven that she is truly Logan's daughter even if they don't share the same blood. Those two were like peas in a pod and when they disagreed, it was a major event in the Howlett household. Ororo and DJ would just stand back and watch and wait until the white flag of surrender was thrown and harmony once again descended on the household.

Things were never the same in the Howlett household. Even more so now that Anna was dating a student around her age named Kyle AKA Fireball. Logan groaned when he found out and promptly put Fireball on noticed about his daughter.

Logan smiled at the memory of scaring the boy so bad that he didn't talk to Aqua for nearly a week and did all in his power to avoid her. When she found out what Logan did, she confronted him but couldn't stay mad at him, appreciating that he cared enough to scare a boy for her. They had a good laugh about it later but she still tried to lay down some guidelines about his interference with her relationship.

After about an hour, they came to some terms both could live with. _But that didn't mean he had to live by them_, Logan thought as he stepped away from the grill and went over to sit next to his wife as she lounged and soaked up some son. Kissing her, he leaned back and she cuddled up to him, both their eyes trained on the activities in the shallow pool.

He said a prayer of thanks for the all of the second chances he and his family had been given, knowing that each chance result in the beginning of something new.


End file.
